The Wayne Twins
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: We all knew that Damian was Bruce's child, even if he was a brat. But what if Damian had a twin sister that nobody knew about till 6 months after Damian got dumped at the Manor to warn them about The League of Assassins? How would the bat family react to having a 10 year old girl around the Manor, and how would the Young Justice team deal with another bat kid? T for Jason's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: We all know Damian's Bruce Wayne's son, but what if he had a twin? And what if Bruce never knew that Damian had a twin, until The League of Assassins comes to Gotham? _

**The Wayne Twins**

_This is my first story on so if you think that this needs improvement or think it's wonderful, review. I need all the comments I can get._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC characters _

**Prologue**

"Mother, where are we going?" Damian asked as his mother led him towards a mansion. You are staying at this mansion with your father." Talia replied as she pushed open the gate. "Why am I staying with Father?" Damian asked while closing the gate. "My father wants to train you and your sister into his heirs. I will not allow him to decide the fate of my children. The only one who has that right is me, and I will not tolerate it him trying to take you." Talia said with narrowed eyes.

"Why is Christina not coming with me?" Damian asked. Anyone who didn't know Damian would say that he was acting as if he didn't care that his twin sister was not coming with, but Talia could see the feelings in his eyes. The hope that Ra's would leave him alone, sadness that Christina would not join him, and the fear of being somewhere he didn't know of.

"She is hiding elsewhere. You are to stay here, and do not tell your father of your twin. Is that made clear?" Talia asked looking down at Damian. "Yes, Mother." Damian said nodding. "Good." Talia said walking up to the door, and knocking. The door squeaked open, and the figure of Alfred walked into the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw Talia and Damian, and said, "I will get Master Bruce. Do come in."

The two stepped into the mansion's lobby as Alfred went to find Bruce. A few minutes later, Bruce walked in. Talia stood from her seat, and looked straight at Bruce. "He's your son, your problem." She said, and left calmly. Bruce looked at Damian, studying him. Damian did the same with Bruce. "What's your name?" Bruce asked. "Damian Al Ghul Wayne."

"Alfred, prepare Damian a room. Tell Dick to meet me here." Bruce said looking up from Damian to Alfred. "Very well, Master Bruce." Alfred said leaving the room. Damian thought of what his mother told him before he was left with Father. He wouldn't tell him of Christina, but he wouldn't like living without his twin. They were twins, even if he didn't like Christina all that much. Christina was still his sister, and no matter what -

He would never like being without his twin. And by extension, he wouldn't like it here.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy prologue. I promise I'm going to do better on the story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wayne Twins**

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! Because this chapter officially starts the story of Damian's twin brother. **

**Dick is going to be older than 8 when his parents died to fit the story better. Also, this is 6 months after Damian is dropped off by Talia. One more thing, Christina is the gender bent version of Tim Drake. Why? Because he always looked like he could be Talia's kid, and definitely Bruce's kid. And for the gender bend, I did it because I always see fics where Dick is gender bent, and I wondered, why can't Tim be gender bent? Also, don't like don't read. All I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Nightwing POV

"Hey, Dami. We have patrol soon. You ready to go?" I asked with a smile. "Tt. Of course I am. And I've already told you to stop calling me that. Call me that again, and I will show you exactly how much I learned during my training." Damian snarled. I sighed, and forced a smile on my face. Damian had been difficult to deal with since he was here, and he being Robin could only help so much.

In fact it didn't so much as it did help teach him restraint, and it gave him something to release his anger on. "Well, let's go then. Jay's waiting with Bruce down stairs." I said. He grunted, and followed me down to the Batcave. The walk to the cave was silent. I could not think of a conversation that I could start that would not have the same way our last conversation did.

"Damian, do you like it here?" I asked suddenly. I didn't know where the question came from, but it came out of my mouth faster than I could stop them. He seemed to think it over a bit before answering, "There are a few things lacking. And it is not something you can simply bring here. Without getting yourself killed, anyways. " What did he mean by that?

When we heard the alarms, we were on the steps to the cave. "Tt. I thought you said this place was impenetrable." Damian sneered as we ran down the steps. "I said almost." I snapped. We reached the bottom in seconds, but what I saw was confusing. There was a 10-year-old girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair. She looked a lot like Damian, without the arrogant look. She looked unimpressed if anything.

"Seriously Damian, _this _is your security? I hacked the computer in 2 and a half minutes, and after that, it wasn't hard to get in. I expected more." She said looking around the cave. "Tt. They wouldn't let me fix the security. Obviously." Damian said. Damian's lips were twitching in an almost smile, something that didn't happen a lot. Who was this kid? And why does he look so much like Damian?

"Who are you?" Bruce asked with his eyes narrowed at me. "Christina. But you can call me Tori. Nearly everyone does." Tori said casually. "Well, what the fuck do you want here?" Jason asked with a snarl. "To share some info that you would want. The League of Assassins is coming, and Ra's won't stop till he has his heir." Tori said grimly. "We've dealt with them before, we can handle them again." Bruce said walking towards him slowly.

"You've dealt with Ra's and his best. But never the entire league. Ra's wants an heir, and he's been tempted too many times with the options in this time." Tori said scowling, holding his ground. Now she really looked like Damian. "Wait, are you related to Damian?" I asked suddenly. They looked too much alike, and she looked too much like Bruce. Acted too much like Bruce.

Tori turned to Damian with a raised eyebrow. "You listened to her?" Tori asked incredulously. "She was trust worthy at the time." Damian defended. "You aren't answering my question." I commented. "Tt. Yes, we are related. Mother did not wish for me to tell any of you I had a twin." Damian answered still looking at Tori. "How was she trust worthy? She poisoned me, and left me with assassins for 6 months. She left you at a place you have never known. How is that trustworthy?" Tori asked with anger in his eyes.

"Tt. More trust worthy then Grandfather." Damian corrected. "Everyone's more trustworthy than him." Tori muttered under her breath. "Who were you staying with?" Bruce asked with an emotionless face. "I travelled to a few different assassins' each month. I stayed with Lady Shiva 2 months, another month with Cheshire, two more months with Deathstroke, and spent my last month with my god mother's husband before coming here to warn you guys." Tori answered casually.

"Right Dick, you stay with Tori. Damian and Jason are going on patrol with me. Alfred, prepare a room for him, please." Bruce said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never said I was staying here." Tori said crossing her arms. "Too bad. You came here, and broke into my cave. You're staying till it gets upgraded at least." Bruce said before turning around.

I knew Bruce was just saying that so he didn't sound sappy when he said he wanted his daughter here. "That's not a real reason for me to stay. Besides, what's keeping me here?" She asked with narrowed eyes burning into his back. "Tt. Probably making sure you stay away from the cave. You can't be here if you're upstairs." Damian commented as he walked to the Robin case.

"Since when did you become Robin? I didn't realize becoming the Boy Hostage was a wanted thing." Tori asked, ignoring the comment. She was definitely Damian's twin. And did she just make fun of Robin? "Being Robin is awesome! You just don't know the fun of it." I said with a grin. "You're right. I wouldn't know the joy of being in scaly panties, and getting kidnapped every other day by perverted super villains. So sorry for offending you." She said sarcastically.

"She's got you there, Goldie." Jason said with a smirk. "You wore the same outfit that I did too, Jay." I said annoyed. "I didn't get kidnapped, though. Criminals knew not to fuck with me." Jason said his smirk widening. "Yeah well-""Both of you do what I told you. Now." Bruce, now Batman, snapped. "Whatever you say, B." Jason said walking away.

"Come on, Tori. I'll show you around the Manor." I said grabbing her hand and almost dragged her upstairs. "I can walk without you holding my hand." Tori snapped. She yanked her hand back, and followed me upstairs. The kitchen would be a good place to start, I thought. I pushed the door to the cave open, and stepped into the room. It was the main living room that was used, and the one with my parent's picture above the fire-place.

"Your name is Dick Grayson, right?" She asked with a frown as she looked at the painting. "Yeah. Figure that out from hacking?" I asked with a smile. "No. I and Damian were separated a lot. Damian was male, meaning it was clear he would be the heir to our grandfather's League. He was trained with the League, and Talia left me with my god mother while she trained Damian.

She took me to the circus saying that I needed to learn how to act normal. I was 4, and she took me to the Haley Circus. I saw what happened." She said still staring at the painting. She looked like she was looking back into the past, and emotions flew through her eyes.

"Oh." I said stupidly. I got over their deaths years ago, but it still stung a little when they were brought up. "How did you get this painting of them? I thought all pictures in a case were taken for evidence. That's what the news said." She asked with confusion. "This was in the warehouse they stored stuff in, and Bruce brought it here when he adopted me. It's the last picture of them I have." I said staring up at them.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen. We really don't need to be thinking of depressing stuff, and we should get on with the tour." I said with a bright smile. She seemed surprised by my sudden change in attitude, but nodded. "I think Alfred made cookies. You'll love them. They are the best cookies ever." I said slowing my stride. She was looking around the Manor, and was slowing while she was walking.

"I highly doubt that. Even if I didn't spend that much time with Talia and Damian, they still had amazing cooks." She said, her eyes darkening when she mentioned Talia. That was ironic. Damian was starting to have Daddy issues, and she had Mommy issues. Hopefully she doesn't end up fighting with Bruce, too.

"Please, Alfred is amazing! The only one who could ever beat him at baking cookies is angels, Jesus, and God." I said excitedly. "I doubt I am that good, but the comment is appreciated." Alfred said appearing before us in the kitchen. A plate of cookies was sitting on the table, steam still rising from them. Tori grabbed a cookie, and her eyes widened in shock. "I take it back, these are amazing. How do you even make these?" She asked after swallowing.

"I'm afraid that is a secret that will stay with me." Alfred said with a smile. She pouted a bit, and took another bite. "You're adorable when you pout." I commented. Just because Bruce didn't want to sound like a sap, didn't mean I couldn't. "I do not. I am anything but adorable. Call me that again and I will make you regret it." She said with a glare.

"You're definitely Damian's twin. What is it with you two and not like being called adorable? I loved it when I was 10." I said rolling my eyes. "It de-ranks us. People think we are weaker because we are called, 'adorable'. We do not like it. Besides, Damian is not adorable, and neither am I." She said crossing her arms, and cocking her hip out. She glared up at me, and I would have laughed if it hadn't been a bat glare.

"Right. Well, let's get on with the tour." I said walking out of the kitchen. "Where are we going to next?" She asked, her arms falling to her sides. "The ones we use most. Most of the rooms here aren't used at all. The only ones that are, are the 5 bedrooms, the kitchen, bathrooms on the west side, and the living room we walked into from the cave." I said leading her towards the bedrooms.

"So when can I get my stuff?" She asked looking up at me. "Well, where do have it?" I asked feeling stupid that I didn't ask her about it in the first place. "It's in my god mother's house, so next door." She said as if it was obvious. "We can get it now, and I can show you where your room will be." I said changing my course, and started walking to the front door.

She nodded, and followed me. I just noticed how very different from Damian she was. Her remarks were sarcastic, but not that hurtful like Damian's. She walked with her hands behind her back, and kept her head bowed to the floor as if she didn't deserve to be here. Damian would have had his arms crossed, and would have been said it was his right to be here.

Tori would talk, but she looked like she felt awkward being here. Which, I guess would make sense. She didn't really know any of us, and was being forced to stay here. But she said Talia didn't raise her with the league like Damian. Would that really make such a difference? She said she had been with her god mother mostly, and she said her god mother was Janet Drake. Janet wasn't the type to raise kids, but she probably would have been fine with Tori. Jack Drake however, hated kids.

The last time I saw him at a charity party, he snapped at me until I went away. Janet was also the person who mainly ran Drake Enterprise, so that would mean Jack would be with her more. What did Jack do to her?

We made it to the front door, and I opened it. I guess I was walking on autopilot. The night was cold, and the sky was full of stars for once. "I don't have much stuff, so we should be able to get it in one trip." She commented while we walked towards the other mansion.

I just realized she was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with black shorts. Nothing else. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. "No. I trained with other people other than assassins. I trained with people who mastered in surviving cold weather. Mind before body." She said shaking her head. She was way too much like Bruce. When we made it to the Drake Mansion, she opened the door with a key that was under the mat.

The mansion was covered in dust, and looked like it hadn't been used in months. "When Janet died Jack didn't come here a lot. He tried to kick me out, but Janet hid a key so I could get in. It was in her will that I could come into this house whenever I wanted, so he couldn't call the cops on me. My stuffs upstairs." She said leading me towards a staircase. "If Jack doesn't come here a lot, then where is he?" I asked with a frown. "Depends. He's usually at his new girlfriend's house, or he's at the hospital. Most of the time he's at his girlfriend's house. I've been the only one to come back to this house ever since Janet died." She said, and stopped at a door.

The room was the only room not covered in dust, but it didn't look like anyone lived in it, either. There was nothing suggesting that anyone lived here. No wallpaper, paint, poster, pictures, nothing. There was only a few cloths hanging in the closet, and even then it was only a few dresses. "It's empty." I said looking around for any sign of personality. "I didn't officially live here, and Jack hated it when I put stuff up on the walls. Plus I'm OCD. That's mainly why there's nothing in here. I don't like messes." She said neatly packing some cloths into a large duffel bag.

Of course Batman's daughter is OCD. Just can't have a bat kid without some issue, right? Tori started to put albums into the duffel next. "Photo albums?" I asked. "Yeah. I like taking pictures. They're like time stopping. There's nothing going on expect that moment." She said taking one and flipping through it. "You said that picture in the living room was the last picture of your parents, right?" She asked suddenly stopping at a page. I nodded stiffly.

Why was she bringing that back up? "Do you want this?" She asked taking a picture out, and holding it up to me. I took the photo from her, and my breath hitched. It was a picture of me when I was 10, my parents, and a 4-year-old I took a picture with named Christina. Oh.

"You were that 4-year-old?" I asked shocked. She nodded silently, and put the album in her bag. "This is it. We can go back now." Tori said looking emotionless. "Okay. Let's go back to the Manor then. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can finish the tour. Then we can go back to the kitchen, and steal all of Alfred's cookies before the others get back from patrol." I said with an evil grin. She nodded with an evil smirk stretched across her face. She was looking more and more like Damian's twin every second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I finally got my 3rd chapter up. For the next few chapters it's just going to be how Tori's presence is going to effect the bat family, but I might add the YJ and Justice League characters in, too. What do you guys think? By the way thank you 5 STAR for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comic characters. **

Damian POV

She was back, Christina was back. Christina coming here of all places was surprising. She expressed her hate for Mother before, and I had heard her say things about hating any man who liked Mother like that. So why would she come here to warn _all_ of us about the attack? If she was truly concerned for my safety she would have just told me. She had the resources, so why did she show up in the middle of the cave? Christina was just as confusing as before.

"You know, most people are actually happy to see their twin." Todd commented while we jumped from roof top to roof top. "Tt. Of course I am. She is more tolerable then you and Grayson. But I don't know why she came here." I said with a glare. "Why is that so surprising? You came here." Todd said ignoring the insult. "Because Mother made me. She has shown her hate of Mother, and she told me that she would hate any man who felt like that towards Mother. She could have just told me, instead she showed herself in front of all of you. I don't understand why she would do that." I explained. Todd was such an idiot.

"Just ask her when we get back. Or at least stop acting broody. We get enough of that from B." Todd said. I couldn't tell, but I was positive he had rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Tt. Fine." I muttered before jumping to the next roof.

Bruce POV

Honestly, he didn't know how he get into these kind of things anymore. At first, it was only Dick. He could handle him. Even if he was a handful on his own, he was still easy to raise, and only one child. No anger issues, not easy to upset, and most importantly, no rebelling. Dick had always done what he told him to do, and did it with smile even if he didn't like it. Then Dick started to date Barbara, and she started coming over so much it was like she lived here. Then, it wasn't too bad. She kept Dick in line more, and didn't do any damage to the Manor. He could handle those 2.

Then Jason came. He honestly didn't understand fully what he was doing when he brought him to the cave. Keeping Jason from turning into some villain had been the starting goal, but it ended with Jason becoming a little brother to Dick. Jason was the exact opposite of Dick. He rebelled at any chance given, he had anger issues, he cussed, he still fought every person at school, and fought with his brothers at every turn. Jason had been the point where he said he would not be adopting anymore children, or letting in anyone as much as he let Barbara in.

Next came Damian. Damian had been the one exception to that rule. After all, Talia had just left him there, he couldn't abandon him at some orphanage. Damian had been where he swore he would cross the line. After all, Damian was a handful. They all were, but Damian still had... issues that still needed to be worked out, and honestly he didn't know what to do when trying to solve it. Now he had Damian's twin staying, and he had _insisted_.

Why did he insist on her staying? He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly, it was a mix of Damian and Jason. He knew she was going to come back some way if he didn't make her stay, and he saw how she responded to her mother being mentioned. Maybe it was because she was his daughter, and he had seen that look on his own face when he was her age. Honestly, he didn't even know anymore. All he knew was that he would have a 10-year-old girl at his house, and every thing was going to change.

Tori POV

Why had he insisted I stay? Honestly, he was making it very hard to hate him. All of them were making it hard to hate. I wanted to hate Bruce for actually liking Talia, for seeing whatever evil inside her as attracted. I wanted to hate Dick for liking to stay with that man. I wanted to hate them all. Even Damian. The fact that Damian was chosen over me to be heir because he was a boy, made me mad to no end. They made me even angrier by pushing me away to my god mother. Of course I loved Janet. She was the only mom I ever had, but I had hated Jack. It seemed unfair for him to live, and Janet to die.

I really wanted to hate Damian for not trying to get me back sooner, I wanted to be angry at him. But I couldn't. Just like I couldn't be mad at Bruce, Dick, and everyone else. They were too nice, and Damian seemed excited to see me. In his Damian sort of way. Well, I wasn't sure about Jason yet, but everyone else was impossible to hate. Bruce invited me into his home, even if he just pushed it off as paranoia. Dick was, well, Dick. He was bright and bubbly. Every part of him was likable. Except for when he tried to hug me and call me cute.

Even Damian was being nice. They must have seriously mellowed him out for him to be like that. I knew I hadn't seen him for a while, but I knew he wasn't like that. Which was kind of scary. I was used to him being cold, arrogant, and cruel. Not arrogant, kind of cold, and more affection. Maybe it was the cookies Alfred made. That could be possible, I thought as I took another bite of a cookie. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in bliss, and I took another bite.

"You really like them don't you?" Dick asked amused. "Yes. I wasn't allowed to have sweets often, and even then they weren't that great. These, are amazing though." I said before taking another bite. "I agree, but that doesn't mean you can eat them all." Dick said, snatching a cookie from the plate. "You've had these daily, for what? 6 years? I think you can afford to share." I said taking the last two cookies on the plate. "Besides, you're going to get fat if you keep on eating these cookies like this."

"I will not get fat. It's kind of impossible with our line of work." Dick said taking one of the cookies in my hand. "You say that now, but just wait. One day you're going to be laying on a hospital bed because you ate so many. You ate 3 quarters of the plate, I'm surprised you haven't gone into a sugar rush." I retorted. "Alfred makes them with less sugar. How he makes them taste so good, and manages not to put a lot of sugar in is beyond me."

"How is Damian liking it here?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I stuffed the cookie in my mouth. Maybe it could stop me from asking dumb things like that. "He seems to like it in his own special way. He said something was missing, but I guess he might have just missed his twin." Dick said with a gentle smile. What? Did he just imply that Damian _missed_ me? "What did you guys do to my brother? Did you guys have a martian mess with his brain or something? Did you experiment on him?" I asked suddenly with an accusing glare.

Dick fell off of his chair, and started rolling on the ground laughing. I was serious, why was he laughing? There was no way Damian would show, or even remotely hint at missing something. Especially me. "No. Why would you think we would do that?" Dick asked once he calmed down. "My brother would never show he missed something. Even I was taught that lesson with him. We were told to never show weakness. That rule has been drilled into us since we could crawl. Him admitting he missed me is weakness. Damian would not show weakness. So I'll ask again, what did you do to my brother?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing. I think he realized that admitting he missed something wasn't weakness. Besides, you seem to not follow that rule." Dick said blinking at my glare, realizing I was serious. "That was because I was pushed aside by the League like a piece of trash. Why would I follow their rules if they don't even want to accept me?" I asked bitterly. "And you must have done something to Damian to make him think that. He always lived up to the League's rules. He's a Mama's boy for crying out loud! There is no way he would break them if Talia told him to follow them."

"Being with regular-ish people must have changed him. Just ask Damian what made him change if you want to know so badly." Dick said snickering at Damian being called a Mama's boy. I sighed, and hung my head. That would be the only way to know, wasn't it? I just hoped that Damian wouldn't make fun of me for asking when I could have figured it out. "Come on Tori, I'll show you your room." Dick said literally dragging me out of my chair. "Dick, let go of my hand!" I shouted trying to yank my hand out of his grip. "Nope. You walk too slow." Dick countered, still grinning happily. Just what kind of family did I get forced into here?

* * *

**Remember: Review! I don't mind flames, so don't hold back. Since this is my first story I can use all the reviews I can get. I want to make sure this is coming out good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter! To be honest I wasn't sure if I would get to this as soon as I did. With my science fair project due in a day, my basketball games and tournament comign up, and watching my little sister while my parents are gone, I wasn't sure if I would get to write this as soon as I did. But I did it! By the way, thank you Hmm for reviewing. I know my writing needs work, I just wasn't sure what. But thanks for pointing out those things. And I did put in Tim Drake. For anyone that missed this, Christina is Tim gender bent. It's just an AU where she's the daughter of Talia and Bruce. Because Tim has always acted like Bruce, and I've read fics about Talia being his mom and wanted to give it a shot. **

**These are the ages**

**Dick: 16**

**Jason: 14 (after he died. I'll show you how he's dealing with it later in the story)**

**Damian: 10**

**Christina: 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. If I did, there would only be the bat family, and Superman would not exist. **

Damian POV

"I regret Christina coming here." I said staring at the empty plate where Alfred's cookies had once been longingly. Todd and I had just come back from patrol, and there were no cookies left. Father should have let Christina leave when she said she wasn't staying.

"You are a jerk, Damian. And technically, it's Dick's fault. He was the one that showed me the cookies, and suggested we eat them all before you guys came back. Dick also helped me eat them all. Blame him." Christina said walking into the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"Tt. You helped him never the less. Why did you come in here, anyways? Here to rub it in?" I asked with a scowl. I had forgotten how annoying Christina over the past 6 months. I can't believe I had missed her.

"Two reasons. I came in here to ask you a certain question. And you are going to answer me, no getting out of it." She said turning serious, her eyes daring me to defy her.

"Only if you promise to answer my question." I said agreeing with a nod. She seemed shocked that I had agreed, but covered it quickly. She thought it over briefly before nodding to my compromise.

"How did you change? You weren't like this the last time I saw you. I'm not saying the change is bad, but you always seemed so focused on following Talia's rules. Now you're a little nicer, a little less rude, and your ego has gone down. You couldn't have just changed that much in 6 months without something happening." She asked with a frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

For once I didn't know how to answer. I knew I had changed, but I wasn't quiet sure how. My mouth went dry, and I swallowed before answering. "I am not sure. I suppose Grayson has rubbed off on me, which is a very scary thought to have itself. I have been treated... differently while I was here. That could have possibly had something to do with it. As well as everyone here having not treating me like an heir."

This seemed to make her more curious, and her head cocked to the side the way it does when she cannot figure something out. "That could have something to do with it. If they don't treat you like an heir here, then what do they treat you like?"

"Tt. Like a peasant with benefits. They do not bow like the ninja's and assassin's did at Grandfathers, and they do not listen to orders. Unless they are given the order by Father or Pennyworth. It's annoying... but I can't say I hate it entirely." I confessed. Truthfully, I respected them for treating me like they did. Not many did, instead most coward in fear. Father, Grayson, Todd, and Christina were the only ones who treated me like this. Mother and Grandfather always treated me like a mistake that needed to be fixed because I was not to their standards.

Christina's eyebrows shot up, and for a moment she looked baffled. "Wow, they really have changed you. What did you want to ask me?" She asked after getting past her shock.

"Why did you show yourself in front of everyone in the cave if you didn't wish to stay here? You could have simply relayed me the information to me without being seen if you were concerned about my safety." She blinked, and a smile was slowly going across her face.

"I can't fully hate a man, or anyone, without really knowing them, Damian. I was planning on just showing up, and seeing how everyone acted. I needed to know if Bruce was the kind of man who I thought he was at first, and if his other sons were like what I heard. Bruce surprised me when he said I had to stay, and then you backed him up. I was trying really hard to hate all of you, and now I can't. Trying to get past what Talia did wasn't - isn't, easy. I mean, you've been with her your entire life, and I was only allowed to see you guys every other month. To be pushed away, forgotten, by someone who was supposed to be your mother, hurts. And I guess I wanted someone else to blame. Then, I met you guys, and I can't hate you. I'm annoyed at Dick for trying to make me watch Disney, but I don't hate him." She said softly, hanging her head.

Her answer took me back. I never expected that. I had thought of things like, trying to trick us, or getting caught in the cave while trying to break in. I knew she didn't like the arrangements made by Mother, but I never thought she was this upset over it. Which made me wonder, how much did I really know about my twin?

"And the second thing I came here for, I saved you one of Alfred's cookies. Dick was eating so much he didn't see me sneak one-off the plate. Or if he did he didn't do anything about it." Christina said holding out a cookie. She was offering me one of the most delicious cookies in the world without a hint of regret, or thoughts of taking it back. How had she resisted?

"Tt. I am not that hungry. Just give me half." I ordered. Christina had another shocked look on her face, before splitting the cookie in half, and handing me the larger part. I bit into it, relishing in the taste of chocolate and cooked dough. Christina bit into hers, and her eyes fluttered closed in pure bliss.

"Where did Pennyworth say your room was?" I asked after finishing the last bit of the cookie.

She swallowed the last part of her cookie, and replied, "In a room across from yours. Will you help me move my bags? It's faster than if I did it by myself."

So she did know what I was about to imply. "Yes. You get the top bunk." I said, nodding. The shocking part of this was that Grayson was right. Giving me the room with the bunk beds was a good idea.

"Good. I've had a long day before I came here, and I would really like to sleep." She said yawning into her hand. I wanted to ask what she had done that could have possibly made her tired, but I wasn't going to push. For now.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my 5****th**** chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Even if you flamed me, thanks. Because I really just want the truth, if this story is bad or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comic characters that are shown in this story.**

Dick POV

I walked down to breakfast with a yawn, and plopped down in a chair. "What's wrong with you, Goldie? Last time I checked you didn't have to go on patrol last night. Or was the she demon too much of a brat?" Jason asked gruffly from across the table.

"Shut up, Jay. Tori is not a brat or a she demon. If anything, she's nothing like Damian. Except they both don't like Disney or hugs or being called adorable, or cuddling…" I trailed off. Seriously, is too much to ask for a sibling that isn't repelled by physical contact?

"So your upset because she won't hug and cuddle with you while you watch Bambi? Sheesh Dick, grow some balls, and man up. That's pathetic." Jason sneered. I glared at him in return, and went to get cereal. Ever since he came back from the dead, he's been acting like a jerk. I understood that rising from the dead would changed him, and he would need time to get over it, but come on. He didn't need to insult me every 5 minutes.

"Did either of you perhaps see Master Damian and Mistress Christina? Master Damian is usually the first one here." Alfred asked, stepping into our conversation before we started fighting.

"No. I'll check." I volunteered. I needed to get away from Jason before we started to fight again. That's all Jason's been doing really. He's fought me, Bruce, and Barbara. The only ones he didn't fight was Alfred. I understood why he didn't fight with Alfred, but…

He didn't exactly fight Damian either. He mostly just yelled harsh comments at him, then left with a scowl. Besides that, they just left each other alone.

Christina's room was the closest one, and this being her first time here, I stopped at her room first. "Hey Tori, you awake?" I asked walking inside. Then I took a closer look. The bed was empty, still made how Alfred left it.

I frowned, and stepped out of the room. Did she leave? No, Bruce was able to keep someone in his own home if he wanted to. So where was she? It was possible she didn't go to sleep last night. Damian had done it his first night with us, but he at least came down for breakfast. Oh well, might as well wake up Damian. He might know where she was anyways.

When I opened the door to Damian's room, and I saw a sight I never thought I would see. Damian was sleeping on the bottom full size bed, with Tori laying across the bed like she had just fell on the bed from exhaustion. Her bags were placed neatly next to the dresser, and the cloths she had worn were in the laundry basket in favor of more comfortable pajamas.

I took out my phone, taking a quick picture while holding back the urge to aww at the scene. My face split into a large grin, and I put my phone away. "Hey bat twins, time to get up." I said shaking them lightly.

"mph. Too early." Tori mumbled, her voice muffled by the bed.

"Guess you're not a big morning person. Damian, wake up!" I said shaking Damian's leg harder.

"Tt. What do you want, Grayson? And why are you in my bed, Christina? You were sleeping in the top bunk." Damian asked, sitting up with his usual scowl.

"I think I fell off the top bunk, and went back to sleep down here. And Dick's here to wake us up for breakfast." Tori said while stretching across the bed like a cat.

"How did you know that?" I asked slightly shocked. She was asleep when I came here, how could she possibly know?

"The only reason you could have to wake us up is if someone was making breakfast 'cause we have no school or anything else going on, and I smell bacon and pancakes. Put 2 and 2 together, it's not that hard to figure it out." Tori said yawning into her hand.

"You really are your dad's daughter." I commented as I stepped out of the room.

"I guess." Tori said shrugging.

"Why are you wearing those pajamas? They shouldn't be allowed to exist in this house." Damian asked suddenly, his nose wrinkling slightly. I looked at them, and just realized what Tori was wearing. She had on a black pajama shirt with a gray bat symbol, and pajama pants with smaller gray bat symbols littering them.

"That's because my god parents bought them for me for my last birthday. They thought it would be funny for the batman's daughter to be wearing batman pajamas. And I didn't feel like digging around my bag all night just so I can find pajamas, so I picked out these. Besides, don't you think seeing Bruce's reaction is worth it?" She asked. I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the smirk on her face that reminded me of Jason.

"Tt. You still should not be wearing them." Damian said crossing his arms and raising his nose in the air. Huh. He was starting to act like a royal pain again.

I was about to say something, but Tori punched him in the arm, hard. "Don't turn your nose up at me like that. You can act like a brat to anyone else, just not me." Tori snapped, glaring with something that came close to the bat glare.

Damian rubbed his arm, mumbling something about annoying sisters and being somewhat sorry. My eyes widened as I looked at the twins. Did she just get him to sort of apologize?

"You really shouldn't look that shocked. Who do think kept Damian's ego down while he was at Talia's?" Tori asked with Jason's smirk.

"So, Talia and Ra's let you punch your twin? I knew they trained Damian to be an assassin, and I'm guessing they had someone train you, but they let you randomly punch each other?" I asked with a frown tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Tt. Mother taught us both to never let anyone say they are better than us. Christina takes that into consideration when I do something to suggest I'm better. Which I am." Damian said stepping back from Tori's punch.

"Please, you are not better than me. Just because you were born first, and a boy, does not make you so. Say that again, and I'll take the more improved Robin suit, and leave you with the scaly panties and collared cape." Tori said, her eyes showing she was completely serious.

"Hey, what's wrong with my costume?" I asked offended. Seriously, what was wrong with it? It's not like there was anything bad about it. It was completely original, which is a lot more than I could say for _some people_. (*cough*Jason*cough*)

"Nothing, I'm sure all the pedophiles and stalkers loved it. But not everyone likes that kind of attention." Tori said looking completely innocent as we walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, even the new bat brat agrees the costume was stupid." Jason said smirking. That hypocritical little punk.

"Tt. You wore the same suit, Todd. You don't have any room to talk." Damian sneered. Thank you, Damian!

"True, but you don't see me defending the costume. I actually realized that the costume was wrong to wear. I changed the costume before I died, brat. Remember?" Jason said with a scowl.

"He has a point." Tori commented from her seat next to Jason. Since when did she start liking Jason better? She hasn't even talked to him yet.

"See? Bat Brat number two agrees with me." Jason said smirking. Then he looked at her, and saw her pajamas.

"Batman pajamas, really kid?"

"It's not like I chose them. My god parents got them for me for my last birthday, and I wanted to see Bruce's reaction." Tori said with her arms crossed over her chest, and a pout.

"Fair enough." Jason said shrugging,

"Wait, hold on. You act like a jackass to me, and you yell at Damian. Yet, you get along with the twin that just came here. Why?" I asked, a little frustrated and jealous.

"Simple, she wasn't here when I died, and she hasn't acted like a demon like her twin. Yet." Jason said casually, his eyes turning cold when he mentioned his death.

"Breakfast is ready, Masters and Mistress. Master Bruce will be down shortly." Alfred said setting down plates in front of us. When his eyes landed on Tori's pajamas his lips twitched up, and he chuckled softly before leaving.

"Does he always call everyone Master or Mistress?" Tori asked, frowning slightly.

"Yup. Might as well get used to it now, kid. He will never stop calling you that."Jason said after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. That seemed to trouble her in some way, because her head bowed to her food.

Everyone else noticed, because we all stared at her. Why did that trouble her so much? You would think with a mom like Talia and a god mother like Janet she would have been fine with it.

"What happened?" Bruce asked walking into the dining room. I looked at him, and then back at Tori who was slowly eating her eggs.

"What are you wearing?" Bruce asked with narrow eyes looking at her pajamas. Her head snapped up to see what he was talking about, and saw his gaze looking at her night cloths. Something changed, like she just realized that everyone had noticed something was wrong with her, and was putting back on a mask.

"Just some pajamas that my god parents bought me for my last birthday. What do you think? Too black?" She asked with a smirk. How did she just change her attitude so quickly?

"Who is your god father? You said they found it funny for you to have Batman pajamas. Did Talia just tell them about our secret?" I asked frowning. She paled slightly, and swallowed her food slowly.

"Umm. You don't want to know. Let's just leave it at that." Tori said looking slightly nervous.

"He knows our secret identities, we need to know who he is." Bruce said looking at her calmly.

"You won't like him. It's better if you just didn't know." Tori said shaking her head.

"Christina, I don't see how it's better. He _is _a highly skilled assassin." Damian said casually.

"Shut up, Damian. You do realize that our god father is one of their arch nemesis, right?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point being?" Damian asked with his own eyebrow raised.

Tori was staring Damian like, what was wrong with you, and Damian looked like, you are making this more complicated.

"Deathstroke." Tori finally said.

My blood went cold the name, and my eyes widened. Bruce's twin's god father was my mortal enemy?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally on my 5****th**** chapter. I hope you guys like this.**

**Dick POV**

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you. I could have sworn you just said Deathstroke was your god father." I said still shocked.

"Um, I did. I mean, he isn't the best god father, but you know, he's okay." She said nervously.

"He's okay? He's the worst man to walk the earth, how is he okay?!" I asked, my teeth grounding together.

"Well, he was one of the few people to actually remember my birthday, so he isn't _that_ bad." Tori reasoned, eating some of her pancake.

How am I supposed to respond to that? It was actually kind of sad that a murdering assassin was one of the few people to actually remember her birthday. Didn't this kid have _any_ friends? Wait, never mind. It was stupid to think that a kid of Batman was social.

"Tt. I don't remember Wilson being present at our birthday." Damian said with his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"He came to Janet's after our birthday, when I was sent back to her place. He said that he would have come earlier, but said you were a demon brat, and he hated you. Then he bought me these pajamas." Tori said gesturing to her cloths.

"Speaking of assassins, how did you get that intel on your gramps? We all tried getting info out of Ra's, and the only one who got some was B." Jason asked dully.

"First off, Ra's isn't my grandfather, and Talia is _not _my mother. And it started when Talia had dropped Damian off here. Ra's called me to come to his palace in Sadi Arabia two weeks after. I thought maybe an assassin had failed a mission, and he wanted me to clean up the mess. It wouldn't have been the first time he wanted me to finish something someone else started. But when I got there, he said that his family had disappointed him. He said that Talia had become too emotional with Damian, and left him with our… father. Ra's told me I would become his heir. At first, I didn't know what to think. I mean, when someone you always wanted to actually look at you tells you they want you, you would get excited, right?" Tori said sadly.

"Well, I thought about it, and realized becoming his heir wasn't something I wanted. I grabbed my things, and started to run out of there, but I figured out he wouldn't stop until he had an heir. It was a lot like Deathstroke. He wanted someone to take over everything he built, but found no one he wanted. At least Deathstroke figured out no one wanted to be his apprentice. Ra's will stop to no end until he gets an heir, and when his own daughter doesn't want to become heir, that's a bad sign. Anyways, I hacked into his computers, and found some plans. Then I came here to warn Damian, and well, you know the rest." Tori finished looking around.

"What plans?" Bruce asked. That was a good question. And why didn't she mention them earlier?

"Back up plans in case I declined, or something happened to me. All involve the entire league coming here to main cities in the US, and killing as many people as Ra's can get his hands on. There are a lot, and I'm not sure which one he's planning to use." Tori said grimacing.

"You couldn't have mentioned his plans to us before, _why_?" Damian asked with a scowl.

"I was going to show you guys last night, but then Bruce insisted I stay, and then he left. I have a flash drive with all of his plans, you guys can have it." Tori said taking a flash drive from her sleeve, and sliding it across the table towards Bruce.

"You kept Ra's plans in your sleeve this entire time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For all I know, Ra's could be sending ninjas after me. Why would I keep valuable info in my bag? Someone could have stolen it, or ransacked my room to find it, or-"

"We get it, you have Bat paranoia. You don't have to list all the things that could happen that will probably never happen." Jason interrupted Tori with an eye roll.

"I don't have paranoia. Have you tried to keep something from Ra's? It's not easy. When I was trying to fly back to the U.S I had to drop kick someone because Ra's paid him to try to kidnap me, and that was just the first thing I had to do. You don't even want to know what I had to do when I was actually on the plane." Tori retorted, glaring at Jason.

"Tt. Drop kick? That is disgustingly low." Damian said wrinkling his nose, and holding his head higher. Oh boy, did he forget what happened the way here?

"You're about to figure out how low it is. Because if you raise your nose at me again like your better than me, that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. Deal?" Tori asked, glaring at Damian with hate and malice.

Damian froze slightly, and brought his head down to where it was before, glaring at Tori with the same intensity. Did these two seriously just start a fight over a guy getting drop kicked?

"Knock it off. Now." Bruce ordered, leveling a glare on both of them.

Damian turned his head with a huff, and Tori's head dropped back to her food.

"I'm finished." Tori mumbled, taking her plate, and walking out of the dining room.

"Well, that was an_ interesting _breakfast. I'm going out." Jason said, walking out of the room.

"Tt. I'm taking Titus out." Damian muttered before stalking away.

After Damian shut the door behind him, Bruce looked at me. "You guys were staring at Tori when I came in here. Why?" Bruce asked. He still remembered that, huh?

"She asked if Alfred always called us Master, and would call her Mistress. Jason told her yes, and she was just staring at her food, like she wish he wouldn't call her that. I've noticed that difference between Damian and Tori. Damian would rather kill himself than admit he was weaker than someone else. Tori looks like she expects that sometimes. I mean, when she sees us looking she keeps up an act, but when she thinks we're not there, she drops her head. Like she thinks she's not worth being here or something." I said frowning at her low self-esteem.

"Is there anything suggesting she would look down at herself besides Ra's and Talia?" Bruce asked looking grim.

"She did mention something about Jack, Janet's husband, not liking her. But that's all she said that I can think of. I'm pretty sure she didn't get along with him much. She seemed to mostly just like Janet." I said, my frown deepening. It was sad that a 10-year-old was actually looking down at herself, and it made me want to run up to her, and hug her. But considering the fact she has assassin training, and she repels physical touch just as much as Bruce, she would probably have a freak attack, and then stab me with a knife.

Bruce sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It was too much to ask for a kid with no problems, wasn't it?" Bruce asked.

"None of us would be here if we didn't have problems, Bruce. Besides, she'll help keep Damian in check. You can't deny she'll keep his ego down." I countered.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bruce muttered before walking out of the room.

"And then there was one." I sighed.

Tori POV

Damian was a complete and utter jerk face. Why did he think he could turn his nose up at me? Anyone I would have taken it from, because they probably were better than me, but not from him. We were twins, and I've dealt with 10 times the stuff he has. I mean, those assassins that trained him were probably going easy on him so Talia wouldn't hurt him when she found out he was hurt. He was such a Mama's boy.

While I was mentally dissing Damian, I didn't realize that someone was in front of me, and ran into someone head first. Which did not feel good since everyone here was heavily muscled. Expect for Damian, he was average.

"Sorry. Wasn't paying attention." I mumbled.

"I can tell, kid. You seemed pretty mad. Let me guess, cussing out Damian in your mind?" Jason asked, staring down at me.

"Something like that. Where are you going anyways?" I asked curiously. He was dressed like he was ready to get into a gang fight, and had a helmet in his hand. Not his Red Hood helmet, but a normal motorcycle helmet.

"Somewhere. No where you really need to know about, kid." Jason said gruffly passing me.

"Okay." I said standing up, and walking towards the room me and Damian were sharing.

"Well, you're the first to just take that answer." Jason commented, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"I'm not like other people. If you say I don't need to know about it, then I probably don't need to know about it." I said shrugging. He nodded, and started leaving again.

"Besides, I already know your going to be fighting somewhere. You can handle yourself enough to not get killed in the street fights." I said walking away with Jason muttering something like _fucking bat._

He opened the door to get out , and a black big dog slipped into the room. The black blob of fur ran up to me, and tackled me down to the ground. I stared up at the beast, and his teeth were bared with a low growl. The next thing that happened, my face was being covered in dog slober.

"Down boy, down." I said giggling a little. I pushed him lightly on his chest, and he sat next to me with his tail wagging.

"Hey, boy. What's your name?" I wondered out loud. I grabbed the tag on his collar, and read it. _Titus, if found please contact Bruce Wayne_

"Damian got a dog, and he named him Titus. How am I not surprised?" I asked with an amused smirk. Secretly, I had always wanted a dog, but never got the chance to have one. Janet always said that dogs were annoying, and she hated them with a passion. Since I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, and because I didn't want to impose even more on he, I didn't even mention getting a dog.

"I'm surprised that Damian got a dog like you in the first place. Your so nice, and he's evil. Yet again he does get along with Dick, so I guess I'll never know." I said, continuing to talk to myself.

I stood up, and found that my head came up to his. Which made me feel small, and think he was huge at the same time. "Want to go outside, boy?" I asked petting his head.

His ears perked, and he ran towards the back door. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I murmured, following Titus, and opening the doors in his way.

**Bruce POV **

I sighed as I completed another file for Wayne Enterprise. Everyone thought the job was easy, but once they found out how many papers and files needed to be looked over in an ordinary day, they would think other wise. I looked out the window, and felt the my lips quirk up. Tori was in the backyard running away from Titus, smiling. Titus had done a lot for Damian, and by the looks of it, would do the same for Tori.

I frowned slightly, thinking back to the conversation I had with Dick at breakfast. Dick couldn't have been wrong, because he was like an empathy. He could figure out what someone was feeling by just how they were acting. So, how was I going to deal with Tori's low self-esteem issue?

I had dealt with Jason's ADD, Dick's ADHD, and even Damian's murderous tendencies. So how was the problem of a child having a low self-esteem hard for me? I sighed again as Alfred walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"More troubling paper work, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked setting the tray on a table.

"And something else. Alfred, how would you deal with a child having low self-esteem?" I asked looking at the older man warily. If anyone knew the answer to that, it was Alfred.

"I'm assuming your referring to Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked setting tea next to me. I nodded, taking a small sip of tea from the cup.

"I'm not positively sure, Master Bruce. I would suggest finding out what would cause that sort of behavior in a young child, especially one treated so well. Then perhaps a talk would be in order. I assume you can do that simply enough." Alfred said tucking his tray under his arm.

"Yes, thank you, Alfred. I'll look into it, after I look at Ra's plans." I said nodding.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed, do it now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six! I thank everyone who has looked at my story and reviewed. I hope you guys like my chapter. And sorry for not updating for so long. I was getting ahead, and planning the future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters; DC comics does. If I did, Jason would not have died, and the Joker would not be alive. **

Barbara POV

I stared at the 10-year-old girl in the cave sparring with Damian. She looked so much like Damian, and at the same time, looked totally different at the same time. They both had their father's eyes, and their eye shape from their mother. Their hair was both black like Bruce, and both were capable of using the bat glare. That's where the similarities seemed to stop.

Damian was more like Talia, his skin was darker than Tori's, and he was brutal without mercy. He refused to be disrespected just like Talia, and would do anything to stop the embarrassment.

Tori was more like Bruce. She refused to show what she was really feeling, and put on a mask so no one could see what she was thinking. Her skin was pale, nothing like Talia at all. She might have gotten her body shape from Talia, slim, skinny, and lethal, but her shoulders were set exactly like Bruce's. Like she was caring the world on her shoulders, and she was the only one who could do it.

Then there were some similarities in their personalities that made seem like twins. They were both stubborn, and refused to bow down to each other. Tori looked like she might have with anyone else, but with Damian, she looked like she would rather die. Damian realized that, and fought with everything he had. And that made their spare so interesting.

Damian was fighting exactly like an assassin would. Using strong punches, and fast kicks. Tori's style of fighting was like a mixture of Jason's, Dick's, and Bruce's. If she was dodging, she would flip out-of-the-way with an easy grace, (not as good as Dick, but half way there) and would hit with everything she had in her. Her attacks were precise like Bruce's, going for nerves and weak spots when they least expected it.

"They are impressive." Alfred said appearing next to me.

"Yes, they are. I understand Damian being trained by assassins since he was going to be named the heir, but why would Tori be trained so hard? From the looks of it, she's been training with very good mentors." I noted before turning back to the computer.

Bruce had told me to help him with looking through all of Ra's plans, but he didn't say they were like this. Each plan was worst than the last. Some involved using assassins to kill important people or kidnap them, and others involved full-out attacks on cities like Central and Star to take the cities hostage.

"I believe she chose to train hard. Mistress Christina seems to have a problem with Master Damian declaring he is better. I am not positive if she was sent to train with other assassins, but I do know that her god parents whom she had stayed with were assassins, and could have possibly trained her." Alfred said looking at the list of plans with me.

"Who were their god parents, anyways? I don't know much about those two since Damian only came here 6 months ago, and Tori only came a few days ago." I asked curiously.

"Janet Drake and Slade Wilson." Alfred said simply. If I had drunk my coffee, I would have done a spit take.

"What? Janet is like a she devil, and Slade's a monster. How could she have lived with them, and be this nice? I mean neither of the two are even remotely nice." I asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not positive. She insists that we just have not seen the side of them she saw, which maybe possible. I am more surprised that Janet agreed to teach Mistress Christina in the first place. Janet has tried to keep her assassin career hidden, and she has never taught an apprentice." Alfred said conversationally.

"Like Tori said, maybe we just never saw the side of her she saw." I said shrugging.

"Any idea which one Ra's will use?" Batman asked, stalking next to us.

"No. All of his plans are deadly, and I have to admit, creative. Who would have thought he had the guts to even think about poisoning the entire Justice League with their weakness? Seriously, he had the whole thing planned out. He had kryptonite dust for Superman, yellow dust for the green lanterns, and high toxin poisons for everyone else. All different with antidotes that are very hard to find." I explained.

"You should ask Damian about it. Ra's did train him in tactics after all." Tori said appearing at my side. I jumped as much as I could in my wheelchair, and looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Give someone a warning before you decide to try to give someone a heart attack, will you? Gosh, your worst than Batman. At least he gives me few foot steps to listen for." I murmured.

"I'll take that into consideration, but seriously, you should ask Damian. He knew Ra's moves better than anyone. Well, besides Talia, but that's not the point." Tori said staring at the screen, her eyes scanning the plans one by one.

"Are you saying your brother knows more than you?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. I had to admit, Tori has never once admitted that Damian was smarter than her since I came here, and she usually rejected that notion every time Damian brought it up.

"Only when it comes to Ra's will Damian ever know more than me, and Talia. But we don't have anything better to do for this whole plan thing, so it couldn't hurt." Tori said crossing her arms lazily. Wait hold up.

"I thought you said she wasn't helping." I said turning to face Bruce.

"She isn't, and after Damian has given his thoughts on what Ra's will do, he will be out of the case." Batman said taking his cowl off, and narrowing his eyes at Tori. She gapped at him, and gave him a look that screamed, _you have to be crazy. _

"Why not? Me and Damian have a stake in this, why would you take us off?" She asked after Bruce started walking past her.

"That's the thing, you two are too close to this. We will need to fight Ra's and Talia, and I am not sure you or Damian could handle it." Bruce said not even looking at Tori.

"What? I hate them, how would I not be able to handle it? And Damian is actually starting to figure Talia is a sneaky little bi-" She said following him, and only stopped when Bruce glared over his shoulder so she wouldn't cuss. Thank goodness. The last thing we need is another person talking like Jason.

"You two will stay out of this case, is that understood?" Bruce said turning to look at Tori in the eyes.

"Just answer one question. If the reason you're not letting me and Damian go is because we're too personal, then why aren't you and Jason staying out of the case? Jason came back 8 months ago, I don't see how he would act any different from me. We both hate them, and you know we will both happily beat them within an inch of their lives. And you were with Talia! How is that not too personal?" Tori asked glaring up at Bruce. I didn't know how Bruce was going to answer that one. She was right. Bruce and Jason were both personally involved with them, and yet they were both still on the case.

"It's different. I have gotten past it, and Jason has gotten over it, mostly. Plus, he has more experience then you and Damian. He won't even fight them, that much I will make sure of. You and Damian are off the case, end of discussion." Bruce said in a no-nonsense voice. He turned away with a his cape bellowing behind him.

"He's kidding, right?" Tori asked turning towards us. Alfred and I both sighed together, and I looked at her with sympathy.

"Nope. If it makes you feel any better, it's how he shows his love." I said trying to help her out. This was a stage we all went through with Bruce. Dick had done it with his parents murder, Jason did it with his dad's boss that gave his mother the drugs, and I did it when my dad had been in danger. Now it was the twins turn to deal with stage we all had to deal with.

"That doesn't help. What I want to do, is get my message clear to Talia and Ra's that they will regret every thing they did to me. And whether he approves or not, I will make sure Talia regrets leaving me in the same house with an abusive man." Tori said, whispering the last part to herself. She walked out of the cave, and didn't turn around. Which was a good thing, because the last thing we need is Tori seeing our shocked faces.

"I'll look up Jack Drake, can you get Bruce?" I asked Alfred, my fingers already flying over the computer. He nodded with a grim look on his face, and went into the direction Bruce went to.

By the time Bruce made it to the computer, I had pulled up all I needed to know about Jack Drake. "What did you find?" Bruce demanded with an overprotective look on his face.

"Jack Drake has several cases leading back to him, and just turning cold for no reason. They all involved illegal drug rings, and children being sold to the highest bidder. Some of the kids found were seen with bruises and scars. Some of his accounts have sent amounts of money a day before the cases went cold." I reported.

"Bribery then. Print this so I can give it to your father." Bruce ordered. I nodded, and in seconds papers were printing.

"Are you going to talk to her about this?" I asked, turning towards him before he left again.

"I will, soon. Right now I need to get this information to Gordon." Bruce said pulling on his cowl, and officially becoming Batman.

"Alright. Just don't take too long to talk to her." I advised. He nodded, grabbed the papers, and walking to the Bat mobile.

"I hope Master Bruce takes your advise to heart. Are you staying for the night Mistress Barbara?" Alfred asked. I had no reason to not stay, so I nodded tiredly.

"Very well. You know where your bedroom will be. I shall tell Master Damian to come down for his opinion on the plans. Perhaps I can talk Mistress Christina into talking to Master Bruce before they start fighting." Alfred said as he walked out with a tray under his arm.

"Good luck with that last one, Alfred. You're going to need it." I said, going back to looking through the plans. After being here a few days this girl has already gotten into her first fight with Bruce. What else was she going to do?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I made it to my 7th chapter! I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Tori POV

The nerve of that guy! He was almost as annoying as Damian. At least I knew where Damian got it from now. But why did he have to say I couldn't help? I was the one who brought him the flash drive, I should have been in case! All I wanted to do was make sure Talia and Ra's regretted ever leaving me in the same house with someone like Jack.

My breath shuttered at the thought of the man, and I shook my head. He couldn't hurt me here, I knew that. But, he shouldn't have been able to hurt me with Janet either. She had tried to make Jack leave me alone, but he had always found away around her. I swallowed thickly, remembering what he did. The scars he left were still on my body, and they stood out promptly. It was hard to forget what the man had done to me when he had marked me for everyone to see.

"You okay, kid? You looked pissed." Jason commented from the couch he was watching TV from. I had walked into the main living room, and sat on the couch next to him. Jason and I got along well, and I was the only one he really got along with besides Alfred.

"No. I got into a fight down stairs with Bruce." I admitted reluctantly. He barked out a laugh, and I glared at him.

"Finally. Don't think too much on it. Every kid that comes into that cave gets into a fight with him sooner or later." He said barking out a laugh. I was starting to reconsider why I had thought Jason was nice.

"But he was being a total hypocrite! He said me and Damian were off the case because we were too involved. He said he got over being with Talia, and you had gotten over it mostly. I got over it when I was freaking 8, and he still won't let me go! That's not even fair!" I said crossing my arms, and huffed.

"Kid, every single sidekick he has brought in has had that happen to them. You'll be fine, and stop pouting. Dick does it enough." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"I am not pouting. My lip is just out. And how did you get past Bruce doing this to you?" I asked bringing my knees to my chest.

"Got pissed, and beat the shit out of villain thugs. I'm not sure you can do that, so you should probably settle for the punching bag." Jason recommended. I nodded, and sighed.

"The good news is that you have Damian to help you through this. Everyone else didn't get a twin." Jason said putting his hands behind his head.

"Are you kidding me? That would only make it worse! Damian is my evil twin, not my good twin. The only thing he'll do is get grumpy, and take Titus. Which would make things even more worse, because at that point, Titus is the only one who can help." I said miserably. Why did everyone think having a twin was great? Having a twin was horrible. Or maybe having a twin like Damian was the horrible thing.

"Point. Can't help out much there, kid. But you'll get through it. Bruce will see he's being an overprotective prick sooner or later." Jason said chuckling as Max made fun of Caroline on Two Broke Girls.

"Was Bruce overprotective with you guys?" I asked looking at Jason curiously.

"Are you kidding me? The Justice and Young Justice gave his overprotectiveness a name. It's called Daddybats, and if you ever see him looking extremely overprotective, you run out of there as fast as you can. Trust me, you don't to be anywhere near that kind of Bruce." Jason said looking at me with the most serious look on his face I've seen since I've been here. Which kind of scared me, because he was over reacting right?

Just then Dick walked in, and sat next to me. "So what's with the serious look, Jay?" Dick asked kind of surprised.

"He was talking about how I should run out the room if I ever see Bruce in Daddybats mode. He's overreacting, right?" I asked a little worried.

"No he's not. If anything he's underreacting. If you ever see him in Daddybats mode, you run as far as you can. Because than Bruce will get overprotective of you, and that will lead to all kinds of unhappiness." Dick said grabbing my shoulders dramatically, and looking me in the eyes. I wasn't sure what was scarier. Dick being serious about this, or Jason being serious about this.

"Okay, run if I ever see him being extremely overprotective, got it. Can you let go of my shoulders now?" I asked with my eyebrow twitching. I hated it when people tried to give me physical contact, minus fighting. It probably had something to do with my OCD. If not, then I probably got it from living in-house holds that discourage things like hugs.

"I don't get why everyone in this house repels physical contact." Dick mumbled before taking his hands off my shoulders.

"I grew up in a life where the only physical contact was fighting. What makes you think I would liked being hugged if I hadn't been hugged at all in my entire life?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You haven't been hugged? Not even once?" Dick asked in horror. It was a funny look on him. His jaw was dropped, and his eyes were wide with terror. Is this really what he thought about no hugs?

"Maybe when I was baby. I can't remember ever being hugged. Janet never like physical contact except for fighting. As for Talia, Damian was the Mama boy in our family. That was kind of obvious." I said shrugging.

Jason burst out laughing, and Dick stared at him like he thought he was crazy. Which would make a lot of sense for all the stuff he did. Seriously, what sane person went to a fight with only a rusty pipe, a hunting knife, and one hand gun with only the bullets loaded in it when it was only you against a gang from the hood?

"Why are you laughing?" Dick asked after a few seconds.

"I've never heard anyone call Damian a Mama's boy. That's hilarious." Jason said in between laughs. My lips twitched up a little, and I snickered into the palm of my hand.

"How have you not seen it? What other reason would Damian have for still liking Talia?" I asked with a smirk matching Jason's. Dick frowned a little, and looked at me concerned.

Did he have to give me that look? I didn't like people giving me those looks. Those looks were the kinds of looks the ninja's at Ra's place gave me. Concern because I had Ra's as a grandfather, Talia as a mother, and Damian as a twin brother. Ninja's were supposed to be heartless, but that was impossible unless you were Ra's. The ninja's must have had some heart, because I got them constantly when I was at the Palace. I thought when I had been forced to move here, I wouldn't get those looks. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm going to take a shower." I muttered before walking out of the room with my head down.

My feet carried me to my room without making a sound, and I opened the door. Damian was already there, and was pacing around the room muttering things about unfairness. "Bruce tell you we were out of the case?"

"Tt. Yes. Why would he not allow us to participate in this mission? We have every right to fight, if not more. It does not make sense." Damian said, his fist starting to draw blood from his nails digging into his hands.

"Damian, I'm as mad as you about this, but you shouldn't take it out on your hands." I said pointing to the blood dripping to the floor in small drops. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the blood dirtying the room, but held back my OCD tendencies.

Damian looked down at his hands, and unclenched them. Cresents were cut into his palms, and were welling with blood. "Sit on the bed, I'll fix it." I said rummaging my bag for the first aid kit I always kept. He crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"I'll get it fixed in the cave." Damian said stubbornly. At that exact time I found the first aid kit, and zipped the suitcase shut.

"You really want to go down there? I know you don't want to see Bruce now. He told me first, meaning you just got up stairs. If he sees that you messed up your hand from this, then how are we going to convince him to let us join?" I asked walking next to him.

He seemed to think this over, and gritted his teeth when he saw I was right. "I'll do it myself." Damian said gesturing for the first aid kit.

"Yeah right, with which hand? You'll get blood everywhere, and that is one thing I will not stand." I said pushing him to sit on the bed. He landed with a Tt, and turned sideways so I could sit and fix his hand.

"I forgot about your OCD. Are you going to inform Father?" Damian asked while I pulled out anesthetic wipes to clean the cuts. I shrugged, and started on Damian's right hand.

"Why should I? He'll probably figure it out sooner or later, and it's not like it will mean much. Besides, you saw how Ra's and Talia reacted to my disorder. If I going to stay here I don't want to have to deal with a constant reminder that I'm a disappointment." I said wincing at the memory. I saw Damian flinch as well, even if it was covered up. Talia had screamed for me to get away from her, and Ra's had said I would forever be a disappointment. After that Talia had done everything to find away to fix my OCD, minus the Lazarus pits.

"Father is not like Mother. He actually enjoys the company of Grayson yet he has a _very _severe case of ADHD. Todd has ADD, and Father nearly begged him to come back. I do not see why you are scared." Damian scoffed. I pressed the wipes a little harder into the cuts, and he hissed in pain.

"Shut up, Damian. You wouldn't get it. You were always the perfect child, the perfect heir to the League. Talia loved you, and you never had to worry about disappointing anyone. You don't and never will get it." I said starting to wrap his hand. He seemed to analyze me, searching me for something.

"What was it like when you lived with the Drakes?" Damian asked suddenly. I blinked, then tore the wrapping tape. I got a new wipe, and started cleaning off his left hand.

"It depends if Janet was home or not. Why do you ask?" I murmured, keeping my eyes trained on my work.

"Mother always spoke highly of Janet Drake. You never stayed long enough for me to ask." Damian said, something flickering in his eyes. He was lying. I knew when Damian lied, and he knew I knew. Because something always flickered through his eyes when he lied, and his eyes were looking down at his hands instead of my face. Why would he lie though?

"Well, if Janet was home, she would train with me a bit. Sometimes on fighting, and others, strategy and planning. After that we usually played chess or would talk about something or read. On special occasions we went to the park. If she wasn't there, I usually would just read, or train." I said cocking my head to the side curiously. Why did he want to know about my life with the Drakes?

"Tt. What about Jack Drake?" Damian asked as I started wrapping his left hand. What was he getting at?

"Damian, why do you know about the Drakes? You weren't curious before, why would you want to know now?" I asked looking up from his hand. His mouth was pressed together into a thin line, and he looked conflicted whether he should tell me something or not.

"Father said he heard you mutter something about Mother leaving you with someone hurting you like Jack Drake. I need to know if it's true." Damian said looking up at me with an angered filled look. When did they hear- Oh, when we had that fight. But why would he tell Damian that? And should I tell Damian the truth? I finished the last bit of wrapping his hand, and tore off the rest.

"I'm going to take a shower, we can talk about this after I'm clean." I said getting up and leaving to the bathroom right across from our room.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**8th chapter. What do you guys think of the story so far? Review or PM so I can know. Thank you 5-STAR, booklover1598, and Tinteii for reviewing so much. Also, I'm sorry for making this a short chapter, but I promise to put more interesting chapters up as soon as they're ready.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any DC characters. **

* * *

Tori POV

Once the door was locked, I slid down to the floor, and groaned. I really didn't know what to do. The only the thing I had been concerned about at first was about Ra's plan, and Damian being a brat. Now I was worried about a fight with Bruce, Ra's plan, concerned looks from Dick, and explaining to Damian about the man who had lived with my god mother. I sighed, and stood up from the floor.

I turned on the water on hot, and started to pull off my cloths slowly. I looked down, and tears pricked my eyes. Small scars from belts and knives littered my thighs, my arms, and more were on my back. I got into the shower quickly, and let water hit my back.

What was I going to tell Damian? How was I going to explain that I had been abused, and didn't hurt Jack because I knew I was going to go too far? Damian didn't know much about restraint, and even if Bruce was teaching Damian restraint, he still wouldn't understand. I couldn't just not tell him, he would bug me till I did. I washed the shampoo out of my hair, and came to the simple answer that I would have to tell Damian what happened and hope he didn't try to kill Jack. I sighed, and finished the rest of my shower.

When I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my body, and twisted a towel onto my head to dry off my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom, and slowly went to my room. When I came in, Damian was sitting on the bottom bed, and was looking over the wrapping I had done. "If your concerned about me doing it wrong, then stop worrying. I didn't get it wrong, and get out so I can change." I said stepping into the room.

He left with a Tt, and closed the door behind him. I walked to my suitcase, and pulled out pajamas that were not as hated as the batman pajamas. I pulled on a purple short-sleeved shirt, and black shorts that came to my mid-thigh. "You can come in now!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear outside. He opened the door, and stopped at the door way. He was staring at the scars that now showed, and narrowed his eyes.

"To answer your question, Jack did abuse me. Whenever Janet wasn't around he would try to hurt me, and-" I was cut off by Damian saying angrily

"You let him hurt you. Why?" Damian practically growled.

"You really think I would let him hurt me? I fought him, but do you think someone like Janet would marry someone who is helpless? He drugged me, Damian! He found some way to do it! He would put it in my food and when I was asleep! What did you want me to do about him drugging me?" I asked getting angry.

"Why did you let him drug you again after the first time? You could have killed him, and you wouldn't have been hurt anymore." Damian shot back.

"You wouldn't get it! If I did anything that Janet or Slade taught me, I would go too far. I wouldn't be able to stop, and I'm not going to become some killing machine like Ra's and Talia wants." I said my hands fisting.

"Tt. You sound like Father." Damian said crossing his arms. Did I really sound that much like Bruce?

"Whatever. You lived in palace where you got anything you wanted. It was stupid of me to think you would understand." I muttered quietly. He must have heard me, because his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Living with Mother was not easy! I was trained hard to meet standards that were required. You never had to deal with that." Damian said taking a step forward.

"I never said living with Talia was easy. I could barely stand to be around her when I was at the Palace, and you lived with her your entire life. You are stronger at that area, but don't you dare talk to me about meeting standards. You got private tutors, and mentors to train and teach you. I had to go to a real school, and wear a fake smile everyday there. When I came home, the Drake's were either gone on a trip to some foreign country, or Janet was training me. And if Janet wasn't home, well you can guess from this. All of that was standards. So don't even think you had it hard, because you didn't. " I said bitterly gesturing to the scars that nicked my arm.

Damian was surprisingly quiet as his gaze hit my arms. "One of us should leave." Damian stated quietly. Whenever we got into a fight, we always went to different rooms instead of sharing one. That was the only smart idea Talia ever had when it came to us, besides letting us share a room when we were in the same house.

I opened the door to our room, and walked back to Damian. "You are." I said while pushing him towards the door way. With one last shove, I pushed him into the hallway, and slammed the door shut. Twin brothers were so annoying.

I turned the lights off, and slid into the bottom bunk. A few minutes later, my breath even out, and I finally drifted off to sleep. I probably should have stayed awake.

Damian POV

What right did she have to kick me out of my own room? It was mine first, therefore I should have been the one to stay. Twin sisters were incredibly stupid. Why would she just let him hurt her? She was trained by 2 of the most deadly assassins, and she just lets herself get abused! And the excuse, I would go too far? Tt, she sounded like Father when he talked about killing someone. I should go kill the man myself. Perhaps I could get Todd to join me. He seems to like Christina enough, and he does hate men that hurt children for no reason. Now all I had to do was keep Grayson, Pennyworth, and Father from finding out.

"Hey, why are you sleeping on the couch, little D?" Grayson asked as he passed the couch I was laying on, bringing me out of my thoughts. Looks like the saying, speak of the devil, and devil shall appear, was true.

"Christina kicked me out after we fought. Whenever we had a fight at the Palace, Mother made us sleep in separate rooms instead of sleeping in the same room like normal." I said with a scowl.

"You can sleep in my room if you want. It's big enough to where we don't even have to be near each other." Grayson said with a small smile. It didn't matter if it was big enough, what mattered was if Grayson was going to try to smother me in my sleep.

"Tt. You say that now, but you will try to cuddle me as soon as you think I'm asleep." I said glaring at him.

"Would you rather sleep in an actual bed or on the couch?" Grayson asked with a smug smirk. I huffed, but got off the couch to follow him. Even if Grayson would try to cuddle, it was better than stooping so low as to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**You guys like this so far? I hope so. Review so I can know if I'm doing this right. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 starts after this disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Batman or any other DC comic. If I did, Red Arrow would have joined Young Justice, and wouldn't have been the** **mole.**

* * *

Tori POV

My body felt cold and numb, and all I could hear was the sound of heartbeat pounding wildly in my chest despite the drugs in my system. "You know, I wonder sometimes why Janet even bothers training you. You aren't an assassin. An assassin would have no problem killing me. No wonder your mother left you here. Your brother must be disgusted to have such a weak sister. You're pathetic." Jack sneered as he kicked me in the stomach again. I rolled over with a groan, and coughed. Specks of blood dotted the floor in front of me.

"At least I'm not as low as you to drug someone before hurting them." I said though it came out a bit gurgled. Jack's eyes narrowed into slits, and he kneeled down to my face.

"What did you just say, brat?" He snarled, his face twisted into an ugly scowl. I spat at his face in response, and his face was stained with my blood. He growled at me, and slammed my face into the concrete floor.

"You brat, I'm going to make you pay for that." Jack said pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants. The back of my shirt was yanked up, and I cried out when the leather came into contact with my skin. Tears pricked my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of the man who found pleasure in my pain. The belt came down again, and I shouted.

"Does that hurt yet, brat?" He asked tauntingly. I gritted my teeth together, and bit my lip to stop myself from screaming again.

"Well, lets see if we can get another scream." Jack said pulling his arm back again. When it landed, I held back my scream of pain. He lashed at me again, and again, and again. Each hit left welts, and I felt a sob trying to break through my body.

"Well, since that's not getting a response, maybe we should try something new." He said pulling out a knife from his sheath strapped to his waist. When the blade touched my skin, I screamed. Ever so slowly, the long ago memory shifted to total darkness until I shot up in my bed screaming bloody murder.

The door suddenly shot open, and light pooled into the room to show Bruce standing there in sweat pants and no shirt. Great, another parent had to see me weak. Would he throw me out like Talia did when I started showing weakness? I was starting to like it here, and I didn't want to leave, but I was so freaking pathetic he was probably going to tell me to leave now. Sobs wracked my body at the thought, and I felt tears pour down my face like a waterfall. What happened next confused me.

Bruce sat next to me, the bed dipping under his weight, making me lean more into him. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, destroying the space left between my head and his chest. His hands were rubbing circles into my back, and it made me cry harder. Because I didn't know why he was doing this. It didn't make sense. Talia had called my feelings a weakness, then kicked me out of the house for them. If he liked Talia, wouldn't their ways of thought be the same?

When I eventually stopped crying, he tugged my chin up so I could look at him. "What was it about?" He asked, his voice sounding gentle and concerned compared to how he usually sounded as Batman.

"Jack. Did Damian tell you yet? It wouldn't surprise me if he did. He's always been a snitch with this kind of stuff." I sniffed. He shook his head no, and resumed to rub calming circles into my back.

"Dick did hear you mention something about living with an abusive man in the cave. It was simple enough to figure out. Why did you let him hurt you for so long?" Bruce asked. Did I really have to repeat this with Bruce?

"You wouldn't get it." I mumbled, my eyes looking down as I yanked my chin from Bruce's grasp.

"Try me." Bruce said with a patient look.

"I didn't want to go too far. If I tried to fight him back when I wasn't being drugged, I would have killed him. And after seeing what that has done to the people in Ra's Palace, I didn't want to cross that line. Besides, it would have given Talia and Ra's too much satisfaction." I said quietly. I waited for the a laugh, or a _get out of my house_, but all I got was an upward twitch of his lips.

"Good. At least one of you twins understand that." Bruce said, his hand starting to run through my hair. I blinked up at him owlishly. Was he not going to kick me out? And was he actually approving my choice?

"So... you're not going to make me leave?" I asked, voicing my fear. He shook his head, and his semblance of a smile dropped.

"Did you actually think I was going to kick you out for having a nightmare or for not killing? Everyone in this house has had them at some point or another. Dick had them, Jason had them, Damian had one last week. Even I have nightmares." Bruce said smirking as I stared at him with even wider eyes. The great batman has nightmares? He had to be lying.

" Ra's and Talia viewed that as week, and that was probably why they sent me to Janet's. But how could _you_ have nightmares? But, your Batman. Terror of the night, the guy that makes the baddest of the bad pee in their pants, and the first human member of the Justice League! How can you have nightmares? What could you possibly be afraid of?" I asked with disbelief.

"Everyone's afraid of something. Even me." Bruce said softly. It must have killed him to say that. Nobody liked admitting they were afraid of something, especially the people in this family. His eyes scanned me over, and stopped at the scars on my arms. Something passed over his eyes, and he narrowed his eyes at the scars. Then something changed in him, like a mother bear finding out her cub had just been hurt. Was this the Daddybats that Jason and Dick were talking about?

"Why didn't you mention them?" Bruce said, his jaw grinding together. My head dropped down to the sheets, and I started to trace random patterns in the sheet.

"It didn't seem important." I mumbled softly. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand not running through my hair.

"Why wouldn't scars that are easily seen be important?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not important, therefore, my scars aren't important." I replied simply. How was that hard to see? Talia, Ra's, and Jack pointed it out often, and Janet probably didn't do it because she was at work.

"You are important Tori. What could make you think that you weren't?" Bruce said looking down at me a little sadly. I bit my lower lip while I debated if I should tell him or not.

"Jack, Talia, and Ra's. They said it a lot when they saw me, and I took the hint that I just wasn't important." I said shrugging. Bruce frowned, and forced me to look at him again.

"Tori, does Jack, Talia, or Ra's seem anything like good people that would care about anyone?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no. But-" I said with a frown.

"But what? What part of them would make you think they care about anything but themselves? All 3 of them are uncaring, and would gladly hurt you. What would make them right about you?" Bruce asked moving his hand from my chin.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. My head dropped, and I stared at the sheets again. "No one said other wise." I murmured.

"Well, I'm saying other wise. Do you think I'm wrong?" Bruce asked. Could the Batman ever be wrong? I shook my head no, and pulled my knees to my chest. He sighed, and pulled his hand from my hair.

"Get some sleep. I think you could you use it." Bruce said pushing my shoulder to lie down. I blinked up at him, and couldn't help but think he was sounding very hypocritical.

"Isn't that a little hypocrite coming from you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. His lips quirked up a little.

"Go to sleep. Your going to need it if your going to clear things up with Damian." Bruce said standing up and walking towards the door.

"There's nothing really to clear up. I explained myself fine, Damian just didn't understand. He's like Talia sometimes, he doesn't know you can't just kill all of your enemies." I said curling up into a ball on the bed.

Bruce sighed, and left the room, turning the lights off. I yawned, and looked at Bruce's fading shadow leave.

Maybe living here wouldn't be as I thought.

Bruce POV

I walked down to the cave, and started looking through Ra's plans again. Damian had said he was most likely to go for the plan that caused the most damage, but also one of the less public ones. It narrowed it down to 2 options, but so far, I wasn't sure which one it would be, and Barbara had gone to bed, so it was just me. He was either going to take over Gotham, and blackmail one of us into joining him. Or he was going to kidnap us all, take over the major cities, and then pick from one of the people he kidnapped. The first made more sense. He knew we weren't easy to take, even if the former robins did get the nickname boy hostage.

"Have you talked to Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked walking next to me. I nodded, thinking back to the one ten-year-old in the house that understood no killing. She was definitely going to need time to get used to living here, maybe more than Damian. I sighed, and thought of how we were going to prevent the attack on Gotham.

"She will need time to get used to it here, but I think she will be fine here." I said, pulling up a map of Gotham. They could get through into the ports, or even the airlines as tourist. Thousands of ideas ran through my head as I stared at the digital map with determination.

"I am glad to hear that. You should go to sleep soon. Batman's patrol is over with, and you have a meeting in the morning." Alfred advised.

"I'll go to bed soon, just after I figure out how Ra's will come into Gotham." I said dismissing him with a wave. He turned with a sigh, and left.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the talk Bruce had with Tori. Review if you didn't, and if you did, still review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys like this chapter, as always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comic Characters.**

* * *

Tori POV

I sat up with a yawn, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I scanned the room until my gaze hit the alarm clock on the dresser. It was 6:30 AM. I slid off of the bed, and walked out of the room looking for something to do. When I was with Janet, I was always the first one awake if they were there. It didn't make any sense, but I could never sleep in, even if I wanted to. The morning I had woken up with the Batman pajamas were the only exception, mainly because Damian is energy draining.

"May I ask why you are up so early, Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked behind me, carrying a tray with empty tea cups.

"I'm always up early. I just slept in the last couple of days because I was tired from being around Damian again. His ego has gone up in certain ways since he came here." I said scowling at the mention of my brother's ego.

"Of course. Would you like breakfast?" Alfred asked as he walked towards the kitchen. His eyes strayed back to look at the scars on my arms and thighs, but shifted his gaze. Something I was grateful for.

"I can wait till everyone else is up. Besides, I needed to ask you something. Is there a chess board here? Janet would play Chess with me a lot, and even if I don't have anyone to play with, it would still be nice to play by myself." I asked as he opened a door.

"I think the real question, Mistress Christina, is what does Wayne Manor _not_ have? I will show you where it is after I put up these dishes." Alfred said, a warm smile on his face. I nodded, and continued to follow him.

While we walked quietly, I thought back to last night. Bruce had actually helped me through a nightmare, and said I was worth something. That was a whole new different thing for me. Sure Janet was nice, but she was nice in her own way. Her way had involved no touching, and hidden love and fondness. Bruce did something no one else really did for me. Usually everyone was paying more attention to Damian because he was the heir. But Bruce had completely overlooked that I had kicked Damian out of our room, and helped me with a bad dream. Was this what dad's did? I wish I knew. Maybe I could ask Dick or Jason later. They would probably know, they actually had a dad before. Or maybe Barbara. She was living with just her dad too, so maybe she would understand a little better.

"If I may, what has you thinking so deeply, Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow as he put the cups in the dishwasher. We walked into the kitchen? I must have thought too much if I hadn't noticed that.

"Bruce came into my room last night after I... had a nightmare. We talked, and I'm still trying to figure out why he would help me." I admitted hesitantly. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he was simply being a father. Even if he has not known you but for a few days, he still cares. As you can tell, he has had practice with these sort of things." Alfred said gesturing towards a picture hanging of Alfred, Jason, Dick, and Bruce. In this picture, Jason was younger, and looked happier. I heard of what happened to Jason in Ra's Palace, but I never thought it changed his personality so much. Is this what happens when you get put into the Lazarus pit? Dick looked about the same, except younger with a smirk. Everyone else was the same in the photo.

"But I never had a dad. How am I supposed to know what that's like? And it doesn't even make any sense for him to care. I'm just some girl who broke into the cave. He should be mad at me for breaking in, in the first place, not caring." I said looking at Alfred with confusion. He sighed, and closed the dishwasher as he put the last cup in.

"Master Damian had troubles adjusting here as well. He too was confused by Master Bruce. I believe if he can figure out why Master Bruce would be nice to him, than so can you. Now I'll show you where the Chess board is, and perhaps we can get a game in before the others awaken." Alfred said walking out of the kitchen.

"You wouldn't mind playing with me?" I asked surprised. Another warm smile slipped onto his face.

"I do enjoy playing Chess myself. Sadly Master Jason and Richard do not know how to play, and Master Damian has no interest in playing. Master Bruce, has very little time to play." Alfred explained.

"Oh. Are you good at Chess?" I asked, looking up at him with my head cocked to the side like it always does when I'm curious.

"I would not like to brag, but I would say I am better than an average Chess player." Alfred said, his eyes showing fondness.

"That's good. I like a challenge." I said following him into the library. The library was huge, and I found myself visiting this place often since I came here. My favorite part of the library was the plush couch next to the fire-place with a picture of Bruce's parents above it. I could sit there peacefully, and read till I grew bored with that book, and would get a new one.

Alfred pulled out a Chess set from a cabinet, and started setting it up on a table with two chairs in front of it. "White or black, Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked, sitting down.

"Mm. Black." I said sitting on the chair with my legs beneath me to help me see. I went first, and moved a pawn.

"Do you think Bruce really cares about me, and he's not just acting?" I asked Alfred. After being raised by my god mother, and ditched by Talia's side of the family, I wasn't trusting when it came down to people caring about me.

"Of course. I believe you have also gotten Master Jason to care for you as well. And that, Mistress Christina, is not an easy feat. Especially since his accident." Alfred said another warm smile. I nodded, and gave a small smile back.

Bruce POV

I yawned as I got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. Coffee was in the pot, and my newspaper was laying on the table with my usual bagel. Alfred was no where in sight. That was odd, he was usually here when I was awake.

"You really are good at Chess, Alfred." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Tori's voice, but why was she up this early in the morning? Alfred and Tori walked in, and Tori seemed to hesitate before walking in when she saw me. I looked her over, and saw the scars again. I already saw them last night when she had her nightmare, but in the light that was pouring out of the windows, they looked worse.

"Good morning ,Master Bruce. Would you like anything else to eat?" Alfred asked as Tori slid into the seat next to me.

"No thank you, Alfred." I said shaking my head. He gave me a look that silently promised that I would eat something more than one bagel.

"G'morning guys." Barbara said wheeling into the kitchen. I grunted, and I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, Tori. Why are you up? I would have thought you would have been asleep like Damian, Dick, and Jason." Barbara asked, a little surprised that she was up. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting it either.

"I usually do get up early. But I've been a little more tired lately. Besides, I got up earlier with Alfred." Tori said shrugging.

"You beat Alfred?" Barbara asked. If Alfred hadn't taught me manners I would have rolled my eyes at the thought of a 10-year-old girl beating Alfred at waking up early. If I couldn't beat Alfred at it, I doubt she could.

"No, but I got up earlier than Bruce." Tori said watching Alfred as he moved around the kitchen.

"That doesn't really count since Bruce doesn't sleep." Barbara said. I gave her a pointed look, which she ignored. The thing about training all of them to give people the bat glare is that they are now immune to the bat glare. I should have thought about that before teaching them that.

"I still say she got up very early. We played 2 games of Chess that were both an hour-long before you two came up." Alfred said placing breakfast in front of Barbara and Tori. He placed a cup of coffee in front of me with another bagel, he raised an eyebrow, daring me to tell him no.

I sighed, and took a bite of a bagel. He nodded in approval, and left to wake up the boys. "So who won your game of Chess with Alfred?" Barbara asked.

"Alfred won the first time, but after figuring out his moves, I won the second match. Barely, but I beat him." Tori said taking a small bite of her food.

"That's impressive. I don't think I've seen Bruce beat Alfred, but I haven't seen Bruce play Chess either." Barbara said sipping her coffee.

"That's what Alfred said, that Bruce didn't have time to play much. I'm guessing that's because of Wayne Enterprise as much as Batman." Tori said eating some of her eggs.

"Why would you guess WE? Most think it would just be Batman." I asked with a raised eyebrow. It was true, Jason, Dick, Stephanie, Cass, and even Damian thought that it was just Batman that took up my time. The only ones besides Tori that had seen it was Talia and Selina. But Selina and Talia had seen how many people bug me at those charity parties, too. Which made me think, how was I going to announce Damian and Tori's arrival? I hadn't told the public about Damian since I knew he was going to need time to adjust, but now that might have to be postponed.

"Janet did help Drake Industries. I have seen how much paper work is involved in that company, and Wayne Enterprise is bigger than Drake Industries. I think I would have nightmares about that much paper work." Tori said grimacing at the thought of the paper work. Well, that explained it. I took another bite of my bagel, before checking the time. I was going to be late for that meeting if I didn't hurry. Good thing I already got dressed before I came up here.

"I have to go. WE meeting, I'll be back later." I said standing up, and unconsciously ruffling Tori's hair before leaving.

Tori POV

"Did he just ruffle my hair?" I asked, staring owlishly at the door he left out of. My gaze at the door broke when Barbara laughed.

"You look like you haven't had your hair ruffled before." She said still chuckling. I frowned a bit at that.

"I've had my hair ruffled before, but it was mostly just by the people at the Charity parties Janet made me go to. No one there really cared about me, they just cared about Janet's money." I said before eating some bacon.

"Oh. I guess Janet wasn't a very physical person either?" Barbara asked. I shook my head no, and tried to ignore her look of sympathy. Her sight traveled down to the scars, and she gasped quietly.

"Do you know if Bruce really cares about me? And he's not faking?" I asked, trying to avoid a conversation on scars. Her frowned deepened, and she took another sip of her coffee. Coffee was sounding like a good idea, maybe it would help me wake up more so I could understand the dad thing better.

"I know he cares. He cares about, Dick, Jason, Damian, and you. Why would he fake that?" She asked me sadly.

"He wouldn't have been the first one to." I replied, remembering some of the ninjas at Ra's Palace. They were nice to me, but I realized they were faking when I over heard them say something about me being gullible.

"Well, Bruce wouldn't fake caring for someone. It's not his way to lie about something like this." Barbara said shaking her head. I bit my bottom lip, and looked down at the table.

"Tori, it's going to take time for you to get used to having a dad, especially a single dad. Trust me, I would know. But Bruce won't lie to you or act like some other people. That much I can promise you. And if you ever want to talk about just living with Bruce, you can talk to me. I know living with a single dad isn't easy, and you have 3 brothers that I'm around constantly, so if you just want to vent about guys being jerk faces, you can talk to me. " Barbara said smiling a little. I nodded, and smiled a little. Dick, Barbara, Alfred, and even Damian seemed to think the same about him, even if Damian was more less talkative about it. Maybe I could trust him. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it. It was also nice for her to offer to let me talk.

I had to admit, living with Damian plus 2 other guys was stressful. Sometimes I just wanted to whine about how annoying guys were when I was talking with Jason, but I knew he would take that offensively.

"Damian, stop biting my arm!" I heard Dick yell, interrupting the nice moment. Did Damian really bite Dick?

"Your brother is a brat." Jason huffed to me as he walked into the kitchen. I blinked at him, and saw a bite mark on his arm.

"Don't you think I know that already? Damian, why did you bite them? I didn't you know you were a dog." I said turning to Damian. He seemed to glare at me harder than usual, and I glared back at him. Was he still mad about last night?

"Are you still ticked from last night? Get over it ,Damian. Just because you don't understand doesn't mean you have to be a brat about it." I said crossing my arms.

"Tt. I still can't believe you did that." Damian snarled.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to believe sooner or later." I said glaring at him harder.

"Okay, ignoring the twin fight going on, what happened to your arms?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. He seemed calm about it, but I saw he was angry, shocked, and maybe... protective?

"Something happened when I was with Janet." I said vaguely. Damian growled under his breath, and stabbed his pancakes with his fork.

"Damian, if your mad about it, fine. Just don't take it out on your pancakes. They didn't do anything to you." I said eating some of my own pancakes. He glared at me, and I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"What happened last ? You two look like you would like to murder each other." Dick asked after swallowing some bacon.

"Tt. She refused to stop Jack from hurting her." Damian said glaring at me. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"What part of drugged do you not understand, Damian? No matter how resistant to drugs you are, you cannot fight back when you're an ounce away from over dose." I said with a scowl.

"Tt. I get he could do it the first time. But how could you let him do that to you again?" Damian asked with a scowl to match mine.

"Because that's exactly what Talia and Ra's wanted. I would rather die than become what they want." I said, my hand moving to my knife. Damian did the same, and his grip tightened around it.

"Obviously. You have proven that already." He said nodding to my scars. I set the knife down, and rubbed my hands over my scars.

"Did I ask for your approval? No I didn't, so just leave me alone about it. Topic gone, dead, never existed." I said glaring at him, daring him to tell me no to my face.

"Tt. For now." Damian said going back to eating. Just after he said that, the door bell rang. Who would come to Wayne Manor this early in the morning on a Saturday?

"Oh, that's Roy and Wally. Be back!" Dick said getting up and running towards the front door. The others groaned, and I looked at them confused. Who was Wally and Roy?

* * *

**What do you guys think of Roy and Wally's apperance? I always think that you can never write Dick Grayson without bringing up Wally and Roy. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I hope you guys like my idea of bringing in Roy and Wally. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of the characters.**

* * *

**"**Um. Who is Roy and Wally?" I asked curiously. Damian's scowl deepened, and Jason was glaring at the door Dick left through.

"Moronic simpletons is the only way those annoying pests can be described." Damian said with a disgusted voice. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. Damian would describe anyone that way, so that wasn't much to go by.

"Okay, Damian, are we talking about the normal Moronic simpletons or the extreme Moronic simpleton? Because I've heard you call nearly everyone that, and yet I have heard you call everyone a Moronic simpleton that you extremely hate. So which is it?" I asked, pretending the fight we just had never happened. That was the best way to deal with Damian on these things; ignore it till he either gives up or just accepts it.

"Extreme Moronic Simpletons of the highest degree." Damian said with an even deeper scowl. Wow, these guys really pissed off Damian.

"Roy's tolerable, but Wally's an annoying prick." Jason said also glaring the door.

"You guys are both over exaggerating They are not that bad. Sure Wally's a little annoying, but Roy's not that bad. Well, he's not the best either, but that's not the point. You guys seriously need to lay off of Dick's friends." Barbara said defending them. Now I was confused. Were they good or were they bad?

"Thanks for the opinions of my friends guys." Dick said walking into the kitchen with two red heads behind him. One was a little taller than Dick, maybe one year older? The other was at least older by Dick by a good 3 years, meaning he was probably 19.

"Who are you?" The guy with freckles asked, pointing at me.

"Christina, but everyone calls me Tori. Who are you ?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Wally West. But what are you doing here?" He said smiling brightly. I understood why he and Dick were friends now. They both smiled a lot.

"She's Dami's twin sister. She just came a few days ago." Dick said, answering for me.

"Dami? That's what he calls you? Dami?" I asked, turning to Damian with a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs. He scowled, and glared at Dick like he was the Joker.

After a second, I couldn't hold back the laughter. I moved my hand from my hand from my mouth, and burst out laughing like a lunatic. The nickname Dami itself wasn't that funny. But every time I had lived Damian everyone called him 'your highness' or 'young prince' or even, 'lord Damian'. To have someone call him 'Lord Damian' to 'Dami' was pretty funny.

When I stopped laughing, I saw everyone looking at me like I was nuts. Well, except Damian. He knew exactly why I was laughing.

"Dami isn't that funny of a nickname." The other red, Roy I'm guessing, said with wariness in his eyes.

"It kind of is from my perspective. Everyone in the palace called Damian royalty, and if anyone _didn't_, they got their ribs broken. And the fact that you just got away with calling him 'Dami' of all things without getting hurt at all is kind of funny." I said snickering still.

"Wait, they got their ribs broken for not calling you anything like 'your highness'?" Dick asked, his face draining of blood a bit.

"Tt. It was only one person, and I didn't even break their ribs." Damian scoffed.

"Didn't you volunteer to break his ribs? And I'm pretty sure that the only reason you got turned down on that was because you were going to some party that Ra's was throwing some party and you had to go? And didn't you just stand there while Talia broke that guys ribs?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Tt. I said I didn't break his ribs, I never said I didn't want to." Damian said. He was starting to raise his nose again, but put it down before it got too high. Good, he was learning to not act better than me.

"That sucks for you, dude. I'm told Little sisters are annoying." Wally said plopping down in a chair backwards.

My teeth started grinding together, and I felt my eyebrow twitching. I have read this guys profile and I knew he didn't have a little sister.

"You know, since you don't have a little sister, you should really shut up, and stop stereotyping." I snapped at him with a glare.

"How do you know I don't have a little sister?" Wally asked tauntingly with a smirk. My fists clenched under the table, and I pasted a fake smile on my face.

"Let's see. I figured out that Bruce Wayne was Batman at the age of 8. What makes you think that finding out the ID and the profile of Kid Flash is hard compared to finding out who Batman is?" I asked. Wally's eyes widened slightly, and Roy started snickering into his hand.

"Drake or Wilson never told you?" Damian asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I had to figure it out." I said shaking my head. Damian started eating breakfast right after saying that. Wait, did that mean he was told?

"Your kidding me. Talia told you who batman was?" The way I said it was more of a statement than a question. He nodded silently, knowing exactly how I would react to that.

My fist balled up even tighter, and I bit my bottom lip so hard that it almost broke skin. "You know, I think I'm done eating." I said grabbing my plate, and walking to the dishwasher to put the plate up. Bacon, some of my eggs, and most of my pancakes were still left, but I couldn't find it in me to eat it. I dumped the remains in the trashcan, put the plate in the sink, and walked out.

The fact that Talia had once again given Damian something she hadn't given me wasn't the only thing that made me stop eating. I had been used to that long ago, even though it still made me mad to know Damian knew information about our dad that I didn't know. I didn't like eating much, wasn't used to eating this much. Since Janet had to take Jack on long trips to promise that he wouldn't hurt me, I was the only one at the house. Sure Slade came when he could, but he was an assassin. He was busy doing things he never told me about, but I knew they were necessary.

Since there wasn't any nannies either, because that would cause the media to be curious and stick their noses in our business, I didn't know to eat more. When I figured out you were supposed to eat more than 1 and half meals with a few snacks, I had already been used to eating so little.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, and walked to the the library. Reading sounded nice, especially since I haven't finished that one book that I started. For some reason they had the newest book in the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I started reading it. The Mark of Athena was captivating, and I didn't want to put the book down, but Alfred had some how got me to set it down in the library.

When I walked into the library, I saw that the book was right where I left it the night before next to the plush couch with a fire-place next to it. I grabbed the Mark of Athena, and sunk into the cusions of the couch. I flipped it to where I left off, and I went into the world of mythological fantasies. Minutes passed as I read about the world of Percy Jackson, and I was undisturbed until Dick Grayson decided to walk into the paradise of the library.

"Hey, Tori. Did you want to go to the park?" Dick asked with a bright smile. I looked up from the book, and looked up at him annoyed. "No."

"Well, too bad. Your coming with." Dick said trying to grab my arm. "Jason's coming since we can't leave him or he'll go back to gang fighting, Alfred's running errands, and me and my friends are going to the park. You're going." Dick added. I sighed, and closed the book. Then I re opened it, and closed it, dog earing the corner of the page. I had to do it like that. It was just one of the pains of being OCD. Dick gave me a weird look, but smiled when I stood up.

"Let me get changed first. I'll meet you at the front door." I said reluctantly. He nodded, and walked out of the library. I walked to my room, and changed into a pair of black shorts, and a red short-sleeved shirt. When I went to grab my shoes, someone knocked, and Jason poked his head in.

"Are you finished yet?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Almost. Just getting my shoes on. I didn't think you would be one to go to the park so quickly." I said sitting down to pull on my running shoes.

"Anything to get away from Kid Annoying, right?" Jason asked opening the door to lean against the frame of the door way.

Damian said he was ADD, so maybe he would focus on something other than me tying my shoes. I tied to the shoes with double knots on both sides, and untied them. I retied them both, and double knotted them again. "Why'd you do that? They were perfectly fine the first time." Jason asked while I stood up. So he did see.

"Just one of the many pains of OCD." I muttered as I left the room.

"OCD? That makes sense considering B has it." Jason commented. That made me freeze. Batman, the dark knight of Gotham, had OCD?

"He has OCD, too?" I asked, looking up at Jason with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Have you seen all the rules and regulations he has? All of his plans for every problem? Fuck, he even has a plan if he somehow turns on us. How is that _not_ OCD? Plus, I saw it on his medical record when Alfred handed it to Leslie." Jason said with looking at me with eyes that screamed, _how did you not know that?_

"Well, that's... comforting. Who's Leslie?" I asked, switching the topic so maybe Jason wouldn't notice how happy I was about this. It was nice to know that he wouldn't kick me out for being OCD. In fact, I kind of liked it Bruce had it along with me. Was it weird to take pride in having something in common with him? I don't think so. He was my dad, so I guess it would be natural.

"She like the bat's personal doctor when we need one besides Alfred." Jason said, his lip quirking into a smirk. Did he see how happy I was?

"Oh... What is Wally doing?" I asked as I saw Wally sitting on top of the stair case handrail. He slid down, and I walked a little faster to see if he would make it safely.

I stood up on the hand rail, and flipped down to the floor the way I was taught to by Slade. Wally's eyes were closed, and there was a big smile on his face. He was getting closer and closer to the jutting wood at the end of the rail. Before I could say anything, he ran into it, and he froze in pain. His face was twisted in extreme pain, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. I stiffed a laugh with my hand, and pulled out my phone that Janet bought me. It wasn't anything too expensive, but it did have a really good camera.

I snapped a quick picture, and Wally slid off the rail with a pained groan. I heard Jason burst out laughing while Wally curled into a ball with his hands clutching his lower area. I got another quick picture, before putting it up.

"First, what made you want to do that? Second, do want an ice pack or something?" I asked crouching next to him.

Before Wally could speak, Roy did from behind me, "I bet him to slide down the rail with his eyes closed. He forgot to actually jump off. And yeah, he probably wants an ice pack."

I sighed, and made my way to the freeze. Boys are such idiots. I put some ice into a zip lock bag, and went back to the scene. When I came back, Barbara was looking like she wanted to either sigh at Wally's stupidity or laugh. Dick was laughing a little with Damian next to him. Damian was looking down at Wally like an evil little demon, complete with the evil smirk. "Here." I said, dropping the bag of ice on Wally's lap. He groaned, but held it on the area of pain.

"So, does this mean we don't have to go to the park?" I asked hopefully. Dick shook his head, and me and Damian hung our heads in disappointment. Jason probably would have groaned if he wasn't still laughing his ass off.

"If we stopped what we're doing all because Wally was being an idiot then we wouldn't be able to get much done." Dick said looking down at his friend with a smirk. He looked a lot more like he did in the picture in the kitchen now that he was around his friends. A smirk on his face with mischief showing clearly in his eyes.

"You guys are horrible. At least give me a second to get feeling back." Wally said, looking less pained. Didn't speedsters have speed healing?

"...1. Are you done whining yet? You have speed healing. I have seen human guys get up faster after getting hit with a crotch shot." I asked, crossing my arms, remembering breakfast. If he wanted me to be annoying, I was going to be annoying.

"... Your getting revenge from breakfast aren't you?" He asked, looking up at me with pained eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said with a smirk spreading on my face.

"Well, lets go before he starts doing anymore stupid stuff." Roy said walking towards the door. We followed, and Wally met us there with his super speed.

"So I should probably tell you guys something. The rest already know so they're fine. Ra's has a plan, but we're not sure what it is." Dick started, his face shifting to a serious one. Which was kind of scary since I only ever saw him serious when we were talking about daddybats.

"If you don't know then why are you warning us?" Roy asked walking calmly. This guy obviously never dealt with Gotham villains.

"Because we narrowed it down to two plans. Neither are good, and we're going to need help." Dick said faking a smile at a couple across the street. They looked at me and Damian weird, and Damian gave them an a glare. I gave them a shy smile, and ducked head. They gave an amused chuckle, and left without feeling threatened. I elbowed Damian in the gut after they went out of eye view, and closed my eyes.

"All I ask this entire trip is to not leave anyone traumatized by a glare. And don't get me arrested. Do any of the two, and I will taze you, and watch with unholy glee as you twitch around on the ground in pain. Got that?" I asked while holding myself back from punching him.

"Tt. Fine." Damian said crossing his arms. He knew I wasn't kidding, that was probably the only reason why he wasn't trying to make a remark.

"Did you just threaten Damian? And how did you not get hurt?" Wally asked, shocked. Everyone else who had seen this before rolled their eyes. After a few days, they got used to me threatening Damian. It was kind of ironic, really. Damian threatens everyone but me, and I threaten Damian. It's a nice cycle.

"Yes, someone has to keep his ego in check." I said rolling my eyes at their shock.

"Huh. I think it's official. I like you better than Damian." Roy said smirking as Damian glared at him.

"It's not hard to be more like able than Damian." I commented. Well, to normal people anyways. Assassins and mercenaries apparently liked him more.

"You two do realize that your going to actually have to talk to kids at the park your age right?" Barbara interrupted. Wait, I had to do that? I thought we were just going because Dick thought we weren't getting enough air.

"No I don't." I said shaking my head.

"Yes you do. Your enough like Bruce already, we do not need you turning anti-social on us." Dick said smiling at me. That was easy for this guy to say. He was Dick fucking Grayson that grew up in a circus where you _had _talk to people. I grew up in an isolated big house with an abusive man and 2 assassins when they decided to come around. Yeah, so easy to talk to people.

"Too late, Grayson." Damian scoffed with his arms crossed. The park wasn't that far from the Manor, so it didn't take long to get there.

When we entered, a boy with red hair waved to us, more importantly, Damian. "Damian has a friend? Is he crazy? Mentally traumatized?" I asked with wide eyes.

Everyone laughed at my shocked look, except for Damian. "He did get some help from a kids hospital because of abandonment issues. But he's a nice kid. Damian, take Tori with you to meet up with Colin." Dick said pushing Damian towards the Colin kid. Damian grumbled under his breath, and pulled me by the sleeve towards the other red head. Why did I agree to go to the park?

* * *

**I really hope I didn't mess up your guy's hope of Roy, Wally, and Dick. I promise, I'm going to write them later from a long-range point of view. Until then, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I hope you guys aren't upset about Roy and Wally being bad... On the bright side, I brought in Colin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comics characters.**

* * *

"Hey, Damian! Who are you?" Colin asked, looking at me.

"Uh. Christina, Damian's twin sister. But call me Tori." I said, offering him a small smile. He smiled back at me.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin sister." Colin said turning to Damian. I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't tell anyone about me. It's almost like he didn't want me here." I said with a look.

"I told you, Mother told me not to tell. I was just following her wishes." Damian said crossing his arms. Seriously, when was he going to get a better excuse?

"Being a Mama's boy isn't a really excuse." I said, turning to face Damian fully. Damian glared at me, and I did the same to him. If he thought he was the only one that could attempt a bat glare, he was wrong.

"Being a Daddy's girl isn't a real reason to complain about Mother." Damian said crossing his arms. That threw me for a loop. I've only been at Wayne Manor for a couple of days, I couldn't look that much like a Daddy's girl, right?

"What makes you think I'm a Daddy's girl?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He made a Tt sound, and rolled his eyes.

"First you start talking to him more in the cave Second, I heard he comforted you during a nightmare. Third, you talked to him this morning. Fourth, I was passing by when I saw you talking to Todd about your OCD. You seemed too delighted to have the same disorder as Father. All of this information I have gotten from Pennyworth. Behaving is a surprisingly good trade." Damian said unimpressed.

Well, at least Damian wasn't a stalker. But he had a point. I did like being around Bruce, the attention he gave me. He didn't ignore me like Talia and everyone else, so maybe that had something to do with it. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was how do I counter what Damian said? "Better to be a Daddy's Girl than a Mama's Boy."

Damian was about to saw something with a scowl, but Colin interrupted, saying, " Do you guys want to the playground? I think we should go to the playground." Colin said gesturing to the over crowded playground.

"Maybe we could just do something out in the field. Hide and Seek?" I asked, looking at both of the boys. Hide and Seek was the only kid's game I knew. Janet would use it as a training game, if she found me, I got extra training. If I wasn't found, I got to have dark chocolate. Dark chocolate was my biggest weakness, and I could never resist it.

"That doesn't seem smart. You two were practically _raised _in the shadows, and are faster than me. That's not even border line far." Colin said with frown.

"What game isn't unfair for you? You do not have our training. Therefore, it is immediately unfair for you." Damian said with a frown instead of a scowl. Wow, Colin must be a really good friend for Damian to not scowl. The thing was, they were total opposites. Yet again, so was Damian and Dick, but they were pretty close. Friendship was very weird.

"We don't have to play a game. Maybe we can just talk? So I can get to know your sister." Colin suggested. I guess that was something. It was better than standing around here, that was for sure.

"Alright. Did you want to ask something?" I asked, walking towards a bench.

"Yeah. So, if you weren't with Damian, then where were you?" Colin asked. I knew it was an innocent question, but how did I answer without thinking back to the fight with Damian about Jack?

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious." Colin said, looking at my face.

"No, I'll answer. I have to tell someone outside the family, right? Well, I was with my godmother and other assassin training." I said, leaving out the part about Jack trying to kick me out of the house. Really, if he wasn't using it, why would he try to kick me out?

"Oh. That's...nice?" He said, trying to be polite. I laughed into my hand, and smiled at him.

"Not really. It was quiet the opposite actually." I said as I sat on the bench. Colin seemed at lost for words, so I asked one.

"How did you and Damian meet though? Damian's the worlds most social person, if you hadn't noticed." I said with a smirk.

"Tt. At least I have a friend." Damian muttered under his breath. I punched him in the arm for that, light enough to not break bones, but hard enough to bruise.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked before Damian could reply again. Seriously, when would he learn to shut his mouth?

"It's kind of a long story." Colin said with a shy grin. I smiled at him, and cocked my head like I always do when I'm curious.

"I have time. Something tells me Dick won't be done playing with his friends anytime soon." I said gesturing to the trio.

Dick was playing a game of something? I'm not sure what game it was, but from the looks they were getting, I'm guessing it was a child's game. Dick was touching Wally quickly, and then running off to get away from him. Roy was staying away from Wally now, and was smiling when Wally went towards him. What were they doing? Since Wally was in public he was holding back, but he was still running pretty fast.

"Tt. They are children in grown bodies." Damian muttered. Colin smiled, and laughed when Roy got Wally in a headlock for pushing him too hard.

"What are they playing?" I asked. Both looked at me. Colin looked surprised that I didn't know, and Damian arched an eyebrow.

"How could you not know this if you have been here longer, _and _knew what Hide and Seek was?" Damian asked nonchalantly.

"Janet, my godmother, only played Hide and Seek with me. If I wasn't found, I got chocolate. If I was, I got extra training. And I never went to the playground or played with any of the kids at the schools I ever went to. I'm not really social with other people." I explained, mostly to Colin.

"I'm pretty sure that's a genetic bat thing." Colin said thoughtfully. I laughed a little and nodded. That was pretty much the only way it could be explained how the bat family as a whole worked. Except for Dick, nothing could explain him.

"Anyways- stop avoiding the subject! I've asked 2 times how you guys met." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay, well it started with the Scarecrow..." Colin started.

20 minutes later with glares, snarls, and almost smiles from Damian

"Figures the only person you would make friends with is Abuse." I said with an amused smile.

"Tt. Whatever." Damian said with his arms crossed.

"Where's Jason and Barbara?" I asked suddenly. That question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Gordon went home, and Todd is smoking behind a tree." Damian said with a scowl. I looked around, and saw Jason. He was blowing out a puff of smoke, and relaxed against the tree he was leaning on.

I frowned at his direction. Smoking was something I knew could kill you. But it was like it chose who it killed. I've heard of 90 year olds who lived smoking their entire lives, and others died at 20. With the business he was in, I didn't really think luck was on his side.

"You guys ready to go?" Dick asked as he walked over to us with a bright smile. I blinked up at him, surprised by his sudden appearance. Me and Damian nodded, Damian told Colin bye.

"See you guys later." Colin said with a smile, waving at us. We didn't wave back at him, but I'm pretty sure he was expecting that. I looked at my phone, and my eyes widened at the time. It was already 3:00 PM. No wonder Damian had complained about being hungry.

"Tori, can you get Jason?" Dick asked me with a knowing smile. He knew I was the only that wasn't that he wasn't going to cuss out for interrupting his smoking. I nodded, and ran towards the tree Jason was leaning against.

The tree Jason had leaned against was at the back of the park, and a crowd of people got in front of me. "Excuse me." I said giving them a fake smile, and shyly passed them. They smiled at me, and some ruffled my hair. I gave them one last fake smile before turning back to where Jason was. The thing was, he was gone. And I didn't see him anywhere else. I frowned, and ran towards the tree.

When I stopped at the tree, I heard Jason curse. The thing was that it was distant cursing, and he sounded pissed off and frustrated, and it was coming from the group of trees that made up Gotham woods. I walked into the Gotham woods, and looked around for Jason. His cussing was becoming more clearer. "Go screw yourself shithead." I heard Jason practically snarl. That wasn't good.

I ran towards the sound of the curses, and saw a unit of Ra's assassin's attacking Jason. Just as one of the assassins were about to hit Jason with a dart, I threw a knife I kept in the platforms of my shoes at him. It pinned the assassin to a tree, and I hit a nerve on his neck. "Kid, get Dick." Jason grunted as he punched another assassin.

"No way. This is the most fun I've had in days." I said grinning as I punched an assassin myself. Jason grinned, and sweep kicked one of the assassins. We probably looked weird fighting together. Jason was a giant, and I was 10. What more was there to say? But we fought good together. If Jason missed anyone or didn't completely knock anyone, I finished them off with nerve strikes and punches.

If anyone tried to get Jason with his back turned, I took them out. Jason did the same for me, and soon, the last assassin fell at our feet. I kicked the assassin, getting no response. "He's out cold. So do we hide these guys or just call the police?" I asked still kicking him.

"We'll tie them up, and take one of their phones and call 911. You can stop kicking him now." Jason said as he bent down to rummage through the assassin's stuff. He pulled out some rope, and tossed me some. We started tying them, and soon they were all tied to the trees. Jason called the police, disguising his voice.

"Alright, that's done. Why were you coming over here anyways?" Jason asked flipping the phone closed.

"Dick and the others are leaving. He told me to get you since he knows you won't cuss me out for interrupting your smoking." I explained as we started walking out of the woods. We had gotten in very deep, but soon emerged from the crowd of trees.

"Well, looks like they are waiting. Don't tell them about what happened in there." Jason said as we made our way to the group of impatient guys.

"Are you nuts? That was Ra's ninja's! If this is part of his plan then why shouldn't tell them?" I asked shocked and a little mad. Did he not want Ra's and Talia gone?

"Kid, I heard what they said before the fight, and I knew who they were. They were just some ninja's that I pissed off when Talia tricked me after the incident. The last thing we need is them even more stressed." Jason said looking at me seriously. He seemed determined to keep his mess up secret. I knew he didn't want me telling, mostly because he didn't want Bruce to take him off the mission because they were targeting him. Besides, if I told, I would never get to fight outside of the cave again.

"Alright." I said nodding. He gave me a real smile, and it disappeared as the others looked at us. There was still a fondness in his eyes, though.

"What took you guys so long?" Wally whined.

"Nothing. We going back now or did you just want to stand here?" Jason asked crossing his arms. Dick sighed, and started walking in the direction of home. I blinked in surprise of what I just thought. Already Wayne Manor seemed more of a home than the Drake's, and the Palace. I smiled internally at that thought, then frowned a bit. I really was turning into a Daddy's girl if I liked Bruce's mansion this early.

"So, what do you guys want to do when we get back?" Roy asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Maybe it was a crazy comparison to make, but Roy and Jason were a lot a like. Both had the same posture for one thing, with their hands stuffed deep in their pockets. They both seemed to rebel, after all, Roy turning from Speedy to Red Arrow hadn't just been a change from sidekick to hero. Jason took up a villains name, which I already knew Bruce didn't like. Both seemed to have daddy, or as Jason likes to call it, Mentor issues. (It was more of Daddy issues.)

"I say we have a movie night, and lunch." Dick said smiling. The others groaned. I cocked my head to the side curiously. What was so bad about movie night? I mean, if it was a good movie than I didn't see the problem.

"What's so bad about a movie? If it's a good movie like, I don't know, Avengers, than I don't really see a problem." I asked.

"Tt. Neither would I. But Grayson never lets anyone else pick, and he always picks movies for the weak-willed. I would say movies for women, but even Kyle was stronger than Grayson while watching the Titanic." Damian said crossing his arms. Oh, that was the problem. I thought back to the first night at hom- The Manor (I shouldn't be calling it home. Because if Bruce decides to kick me out like everyone else, I would be heartbroken) when Dick tried to make me watch Disney. I grimaced.

"I do not always pick." Dick said, rejecting the accusation.

"Yeah, right." Jason said rolling his eyes. Dick got a look like he was determined to prove them wrong. His eyes landed on me, and he got a mischievous look. Okay, now I was scared. What was he thinking?

"Alright, to prove you guys are wrong, Tori can pick." Dick said smiling. Oh, now I get it. He was using this as a way to know me better, even though I wanted to keep things about me to myself.

"Okay. You guys have Avengers right?" I asked. Jason snorted.

"I think the question is what movie do we not have?" Dick said. I nodded, and we all walked towards the Manor.

As soon as we walked into the house we went straight to the main living room. I guess Alfred wasn't back from running his errands. Dick showed me where all the movies were and I was tempted to watch Star Wars instead, but decided against it. Even Damian didn't know how much I loved the movie, and I intended on keeping it that way. As the annoying commercials rolled on, we made popcorn and sandwiches to eat as a late lunch. I had a single sandwich with some turkey and ham with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, mayo, and honey mustard. "How can you eat those vegetables? Even I won't eat them." Wally asked with an expression that screamed, _gross!_

"I just can. This is all I usually got a my godmothers house when I stayed with her, and Talia always made me and Damian eat healthy food." I said shrugging.

"Tt. I never went that far with vegetables." Damian muttered.

"Well, that's because you have messed up tasted buds." I said as I walked towards the living room. Everyone already beat me there, even Damian who was just now sitting down. I walked over to Damian and squeezed between him and Jason.

"What? Like you guys would want to sit next to Dick during a movie." I said to the looks I got.

"That, was hurtful." Dick said with his hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"It's the truth. Start the movie." I said rolling my eyes. Wally pressed play on the remote.

In all honesty, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I had already seen it anyways. What I was doing, was thinking this whole family thing over. I suppose it wasn't bad to have a family, but that was also bad. I knew what people like Ra's did to families when he wanted someone in that family. He destroyed them, ripped them apart person by person. I didn't want that to happen to this family.

The room erupted into laughter as Hulk started swinging around Loki like a rag doll. A smile started twitching up on my lips, and I moved my hair from my face. "I love the Hulk." Jason said smirking. I snickered at that. Out of all the Avengers I could see Jason bonding with Hulk the most. They both loved brawling it out with their fists, and both had been called crazy or a monster.

The movie ended soon after that, and Alfred walked in just then. "I believe Master Wally's aunt has called. She said she wanted you home for dinner." Alfred said as we shut off the movie.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot she wanted us to eat dinner with her tonight. I better get home. See ya, Roy and Dick. Bye, bat siblings." Wally said before speed running out of the Manor.

"Bat siblings?" I asked curiously.

"Just something Wally likes to call my little siblings. You going, too Roy?" Dick asked looking at Roy.

"Yeah. See you later." Roy said leaving the room.

"Is Bruce back yet?" Dick asked Alfred with a smile and bright eyes.

"Yes, he is. He said he wanted to come back early for dinner." Alfred said with an amused smile at Dick. He jumped off the couch, dragging Damian behind him. Jason walked off, grumbling. I started shutting off the VCR, and took the movie out.

"I got it, Alfred. I think I can clean up my own mess." I said smiling as Alfred came towards me.

"If you insist." Alfred said before walking away. I turned the channel back to the news, where it had been before, and froze at the scene playing before me.

_"We have a live report that the CEO of Drake Industries, Jack Drake, is being arrested under the charges of child kidnap and abuse. Pieces of evidence by an anonymous person is suggesting that he has kidnapped children from their homes, and sold them in an illegal child ring for different purposes, as well as beating them before selling them. Another anonymous tip with evidence showed that police on earlier cases for his crimes were bribed with large amounts of money for them to drop the case. Those cops are being arrested as well. His company is being temporarily being taken over by his second wife, Dana Winters Drake. The date he goes to court along with the bribed cops has not been released yet. But we can all guess that this will mean bad business for Drake Industries for sure. Until this case is resolved, Police commissioner Gordon will be in charge of the inspection to avoid anymore bribes. Our next story is about..."_

I stopped listening after that, and just stood in front of the TV. Jack was being a arrested. A smile spread over my face, and I rubbed my arms. Every single scar he gave me, he would remember while he rot in prison. I just hoped that the judge was going to be a good judge instead one of those judges that could be bribed. Then I started frowning when a thought came to me. They said those tips were anonymous, and Bruce learned about Jack last night. Did that mean he gave Gordon the evidence when he was Batman? I sighed, and walked out of the room. Dad's were weird.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm really sorry if the other characters like Roy, Wally and Colin weren't to your liking. I'll try to do better. Until then, Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! For my first story I never thought I would get this many reviews or followers or favorites.**

* * *

Tori POV

As I laid, on my back on the bottom bunk, I started thinking of why Bruce would arrest Jack. Obviously because he was a child abuser, but why look him up right after I showed that I was abused by the guy? Was it coincidence? Or was it because he actually cared? Out of everyone I've ever met, Bruce was the only none mercanary who ever showed signs of actually caring about me. Janet cared, but in her own way. Slade cared, but he couldn't be around that much. So really, that just left Bruce. Well, there was Jason, Dick, and Damian. But Bruce was the only adult to care.

I could ask him at dinner, Alfred said he would be there. But I didn't really want everyone to hear me ask. It was embarrassing to be the only one who didn't know anything about a father or a parent in general, and when I asked question like that, I felt humiliated to have to ask stuff that a toddler would know about. So, speaking to him where the others were was not wanted. Maybe Alfred would be fine, though.

Anyways, when could I ask him privately? The Cave? I didn't have much time there. He was there before and after patrol which was a time he was crowded by the others. It seemed like my only shot for today, and if I couldn't talk to him at that time, maybe breakfast? The only ones that seemed to be even remotely awake when I was awake was Alfred and Bruce since Barbara had left.

"Pennyworth is done with dinner."Damian said, walking into our room. I slid off the bed, and followed him towards the kitchen.

"Is Bruce always around for dinner?" I asked Damian. It seemed like a fair question to me. Even when Janet was home, she couldn't eat dinner with me because of Drake Industries.

"He tries, but Father is busy with Wayne Enterprises." Damian said sounding fine with it. I frowned at what Damian said. If he couldn't come to dinner a lot, then why was he here now?

"If he's busy with WE, then how is he able to have dinner tonight?" I asked, my head falling to the floor.

"He wants to know you better. Grayson has informed me that Bruce tried to do it with him after Grayson's murder was in jail. I heard Todd say Father did the same with him. Father did the same with me. It was unnecessary." Damian said, looking at me like he was trying to find the reason I asked.

"Oh. Do you know what Alfred's making?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Damian shook his head, and the rest of the walk to the table was quiet. So Bruce did care about me. So, did that mean he got Jack arrested for me? I remembered the protective look on his face, and felt the last piece doubt in me crumble. I was positive that had been the daddybats in him showing.

When we walked into the kitchen, and I sat in between Damian and Jason. I found myself sitting in between these two a lot, was that a bad thing? They were the only ones in the house that embraced their assassin training, yet I liked sitting by them. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked, looking at Bruce.

"Alfred's making soup. He hasn't said what kind yet." Bruce said, looking out of the corner of his eye to the kitchen door. He seemed annoyed by this, I could tell. It was the same look I got when I saw a mess and my OCD kicked in. Alfred came in that moment, carrying a pot with steam rising from the top. The smell of carrots, potatoes, and other kinds of vegetables filled the kitchen, and hit my nose. Goodness, it smelled like the best thing to exist. And I haven't even tried it yet.

"That smells amazing." I said looking at the pot. Everyone else chuckled fondly. What? It did. Since I had to learn to cook for myself, I learned the hard way to not burn stuff. And trust me, the smell of burnt food is not a good smell. So yeah, it was the best thing I've ever smelled.

"Trust me, you'll get used to food smelling good here." Dick said helping himself to some of the soup. I got some last, and blew on the broth lightly before putting the spoon in my mouth. My eyes widened at the burst of flavor that seemed to explode in my mouth. Everyone else was eating, not noticing my reaction to the food. I started eating more, slowly, so I could savor the flavor in my mouth.

"So, anything going on with WE?" Dick asked Bruce. Dick seemed to be fidgeting in his seat a little, his feet hitting the chair and tapping the ground. Jason's eyes flew towards their conversation before going back to looking around the room. Dick really did have a bad case of ADHD, and Jason's ADD showed a lot. If their disorders were this noticable, was my disorder so noticable?

"Nothing very important. Just progress for certain projects." Bruce said bored. His eyes swept towards me quickly before turning back to Dick. I understood why instantly. Drake Industries was one of WE's biggest allies. They did a couple of projects together, big money earning projects, so of course the arrest of Jack Drake would be in the meeting. I just hoped that Bruce's business wouldn't get effected by his arrest.

"Oh, hey, when are we going to tell the press about the twins?" Dick asked gesturing to me and Damian with his fork. I knew someone was going to ask that question sooner or later, but I never thought it would be brought up over dinner.

"Sometime soon. You said you took them with you to the park?" Bruce asked looking at Dick with a tired look.

"Yeah. I didn't see any press though. Even if there was, I'm pretty sure nobody could see them with us since they were talking with Colin." Dick said taking another spoonful of his soup.

"We'll show them at the next charity party." Bruce said simply. Me and Jason both groaned at the mere thought of those parties.

"A charity party? I've been there without big news, and I still lost feeling in my cheeks from the women pinching them. I do not want more attention." I complained, my hand rubbing my cheek. My mind shifted to an image of an old woman pinching my cheeks with her long nails. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell you about the torture of those parties." Dick said, smiling with sympathy at me.

"Tt. They can not be that bad." Damian said with an eye roll. Oh my gosh, did he just say they were not bad? I thought he had been to one of the charity parties before, I guess I was wrong.

"Damian, those parties were created by an evil sadistic to torture rich people's kids. Your right they aren't that bad. They're worse." I said, feeling my appetite disappear at the thought of the evil parties.

Damian looked at me surprised that I would say that. Of course we had both seen bad things, so it probably would shock him that I would call something like a party evil. But seriously, who thought that a party like that was a good idea? Not even the Joker was that horrible.

"You're overreacting, Tori." Bruce said from the head of the table.

"No I'm not. I lost the feeling in my cheeks right after my first charity party. I didn't get feeling back until the next morning, and then I had bruises on my cheeks. So, ,no, I am not overreacting. If anything I'm _under_reacting." I said, staring at him like he was crazy. That was looking like a very plausible possibility.

"I agree with the kid. She is underreacting, and I'm not going." Jason said after eating a piece of a potato. I stared at him.

"Yes you are. If I have to go, then so do you." I said turning to him in my seat.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to pull that off?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look in his eyes.

"You have to show yourself at some point. I doubt being dead is fun when you want to get a driver's license." I pointed out.

Jason didn't say anything for a while, then said, "Shit. She's right." I smiled that I convinced him, and continued to eat the magic soup.

"Well, that's settled. At the next charity party we will let the public know about you 3. I already have a cover story for your death, so all we need to do is make sure Ra's doesn't interfere with it." Bruce said nodding.

Bruce finished eating his soup, and said, "Finish quickly. I'm going down to the cave." Bruce stood, and left the room quietly.

The others started finishing while I took my time. What was the point of having good food if you couldn't taste it? The guys finished at the same time, and ran down to the cave in a mad hurry to see who would get there first. If this is what I had to look forward to with living with a house full of brothers, then I hope Barbara comes by more often. At least I could complain to her how boys were annoying and loud.

I stood up when I finished my bowl, and put my bowl in the dishwasher. This was more of habit than OCD, but I still didn't like making Alfred doing it for me. I walked down to the cave. Would Bruce be alone so I could talk to him? Was there even a reason to talk to him about it? I knew he was the anonymous person that gave the police the tips since that's what Gordon said about all evidence Batman gave him, and I was grateful for him arresting Jack, even though it might affect his business.

When I came down to the cave, everyone but Bruce was in the room changing. It was easy to tell from the yelling coming from there. "Hey, Bruce." I blurted before I could think about what I was going to say.

He grunted to show that he was listening. I stayed quiet for a while before saying, " Thanks for giving the police the evidence to arrest Jack." I said softly. He didn't saying anything, so I left to the training, pretending I didn't see his smile in the reflection of the computer.

Right after I said that, the guys burst from the dressing room. Jason was chasing Damian looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Where did you put my boots and guns demon?" Jason yelled after him. Damian never said, just smiled like an evil troll. That look suited him very well.

"Why would I tell you, Todd?" Damian snickered. I looked around, and noticed light glistening behind a box. I walked towards the box, and pushed it out-of-the-way. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched for a while. That was weird, why would Alfred leave this dusty? Jason's guns were on the ground next to his leather boots.

"They're over here." I yelled loudly. Jason stopped chasing my twin, and walked towards me. Bruce sighed with Dick, though Dick's sounded relieved that they stopped fighting, and Bruce's sounded annoyed.

"We're going on patrol. Catch up when your ready." Bruce said, dragging Damian by the cape towards the Batmobile. I snickered at the sight, and moved the box so Jason could grab his guns and boots.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the box while Jason sat down to put his boots on. "Hey, Jay. What's Red Robin? I mean, I know it's a restaurant, but who was this costume for? I never heard of any hero named Red Robin." I asked as I picked up a pendant. It was a red bird's head surrounded by black with gold on the outer edge.

Jason didn't answer for a while, watching me as I took out the tunic carefully. It was obviously made for a boy, with two belts, and another built for the waist. The costume made me want to go on patrol myself, but I knew Bruce wouldn't let me till I at least came up with my vigilante name. Plus, I had to convince him to let me, and after I saw his daddybats face, I wasn't sure if he would let me.

"It was a name that Bruce was going to give me before my accident. He saw that I was getting a little violent for Robin, so he made that. Obviously, i took up the Red Hood instead." Jason said as he finished lacing up his boots.

Oh. So that's what Red Robin was. It made sense since the cloths looked like they were made for him. They had the same colors after all, red and black.

"Do you want to be Red Robin?" Jason asked suddenly. I looked up at him with wide eyes. What was this guy? Physic?

"Why would you give me Red Robin? Isn't Red Robin yours? Bruce gave it to you not me after all." I asked, getting over the shock enough to stop looking like a fish trying to get water.

"Yeah, but I don't use it. What's the point if it's just going to be sitting here in dark cave? Besides, you're the only one who could really use Red Robin right, well besides me. I've seen you fight, I think you'll do good with the Red Robin name. Someone should at least use it once before it starts gathering more dust in this corner." Jason said as he loaded clips into his guns.

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind me changing the costume a bit." I said excitedly. I struggled to push down the feeling building up in me to jump up and down screaming 'yes!'.

"Well, I figured you would have to change it a bit. Alfred could probably help you with that." Jason said as he hid more ammo in giant pockets in his jacket.

"I believe I can help with that. Though I suggest we wait to tell Master Bruce." Alfred said walking to us with a gentle smile. I couldn't fight the smile that was growing on my face, and ran towards the room that I saw had the sewing machine with the box in hand. Red Robin sounded like a good name for me.

Jason POV

"Do you think it's bad that she looked like she just got her best gift ever over a costume?" I asked Alfred. He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"What do you believe you looked like when Master Bruce let you become Robin?" Alfred amused. He got me there.

"I'm going now. I have to catch up with the others." I said starting to walk towards my motorcycle.

"I think Mistress Christina likes the gift. She probably forgot to express that when she was busy thinking about how she was going to enjoy it. You do make a good big brother Master Jason." Alfred said as he walked towards Tori's direction. I didn't turn around. After all, I didn't have my helmet on, and I didn't want Alfred to see my smile.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? Review so I can know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, and everyone that has followed and favorited this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comics.**

* * *

Tori POV

After Jason left, me and Alfred started working on my Red Robin suit. Clearly, we couldn't use the original suit since it was made for a 14-year-old boy, and I was a 10-year-old girl. Actually we didn't start with making any suit at all. Alfred said it was better to start out with a sketch, so I started drawing. Janet wanted me to have hobbies, so she had me try different things. Drawing had been one that I was good at, along with computers.

I wanted to keep the initial design of the costume, mainly because I liked it. It still had the same crossing belts on the chest, belt around the waist, and everything else was the same. But I did add things like a computer in the gauntlet, and played around with the thought of a cowl. After some thought I turned down the cowl idea, mostly because I would probably have sweaty hair, which was something I did not like. So, I kept it to a domino like every other robin.

Another thing I changed was the boots. They had an inch heel on them to give me some height on Damian. Just because we were twins didn't mean that we were the same height. I was half an inch smaller than him, and with the heels, I would finally be taller. As long as he didn't get a growth spurt any time soon. I could also hide a switch blade in one heel, and lock picks in the other heel.

I gazed over my design, looking for anything else to put in. Then an idea hit me. Steel claws that could be sheathed and unsheathed sounded very lethal, especially with my fighting style. Though the idea seemed kind of a Catwomen thing. Well, I could never say she didn't have good ideas. I added in the details for the claws, and smiled at my sketch. Perfect.

I handed the paper to Alfred, letting him scan through the designs. "I believe we may need help from Miss Selina on the claws. Those are more of a Cat thing than a bat thing after all. The rest, I believe, is manageable." Alfred said thoughtfully. I smiled, and pulled out the Red Robin pendent from the box. I could probably use this, after all, it would be nice to have some part of the original suit on mine.

"And, what, would you need my help with?" A silky voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly in the chair I was in, and reached for the knife hidden in my shoe.

"Calm down, kitten, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Besides, you can forget about me helping if try to stab me." Catwoman said as she swept into the room like a queen. It was a lot like how Talia walked, but it was more graceful than dominant like Talia's. I hid the knife again, but I didn't relax. After all, I never knew what she was going to do. She was always iffy, sometimes helping Batman, other times, getting arrested by him.

"Miss Catwoman, if I may, what are you here for?" Alfred asked as he set down the design.

"I was here to see if B was still here. I thought he would know about the imports that were coming in. Though, since he isn't here, I'll wait to ask that later. Who are you?" Catwoman asked, shifting her eyes towards me.

"Christina Wayne, but I would prefer Tori." I said, waiting for her reaction. She gave it some thought, looking me over.

"You do have some resemblances to him. Is your mom Talia like the new Robin?" She asked, jealousy slipping into her town a little. What, did she like Bruce? I guess there might have been some truth behind the rumors after all.

"Yeah, but I never liked her. Anyway, would you be willing to help with a costume?" I asked, looking up at her with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"Depends, and stop giving me the kitten eyes. What do you need help with, anyways? I'm sure Alfred is better with costumes than me." Catwoman asked looking at me with skeptical eyes.

"Hood let me use his name that he never got to use. I'm adding some details." I said standing up to grab the sketch, and gave it to her. She looked it over, and smirked.

"You want claws? You're the first bird or bat to think of that." Catwoman said setting down the paper. Was I the first to really think of that?

"Birds have talons. As far as I'm concerned they're just like claws." I said sitting back down in the chair.

"Fair enough. I can drop off a pair that should fit you the next time I come here. I have too many spares, anyways." she said, turning her back to leave.

"Wait, what were you saying before about shipments? I could hack the batcomputer and find out if Bruce had anything about it in the archieves." I offered to even out what she was doing for me.

"Shipments of people are coming in, though they are discrete. They're coming here by the boatloads below the decks, then leave the city to go to other cities. Some stay, but what troubles me is that they all have this." Catwomen said holding a piece of cloth for me to see. I paled at the scrap of clothing. Ra's assassin symbol was showing proudly.

"Batman hasn't told you?" I asked hesitantly. Catwoman shook her head with her eyes narrowed.

"Ra's is trying to get a heir. I got a list of plans that he could use. Batman narrowed them down to 2 plans. He's either going to hold Gotham hostage as blackmail, or he's going to do the same with the other cities and try to kidnap Batman and the others. Batman's pretty sure it's the former." I said looking up at her.

"That's not what it's looking like. I'll find Batman and tell him." Catwoman said, walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Catwoman! Can you not tell Batman about the costume? He can't know till we're ready to tell him." I said to her back.

"Of course. You think you're the first bird to keep a secret from the bat? And call me Selina when we're down here." Selina said over her shoulder with a smirk. I nodded, and turned back towards my sketch.

"I assume your ready to get started?" Alfred asked as he pulled out another box with fabric. I nodded with a grin. This was the best present I've ever gotten.

Batman POV

I stepped out of the batmobile with a frustrated sigh, and walked towards the batcomputer. Damian was still being too violent when fighting. He had almost killed someone, and Dick had to hold him back while I had to make sure Jason hadn't decided to jump on that idea. Then Selina had come to me with that news of the imports. Which made me wonder, did Ra's send them in to throw me off of his plan, or was he really planning to take the other cities hostage?

While I was thinking of the possibility of Ra's trying to trick me into thinking he was going to do the other plan, I saw Tori run out of the costume room. "What were you doing in that room?" I asked, turning around to look at her with narrowed eyes. I didn't like the thought of Tori fighting in Gotham. Even if she had been in Gotham longer, I still didn't want her fighting.

"Just looking at some stuff." She said quickly, running up the stairs. Before I could tell her to come back down, the boys came in. Jason was fighting Dick, and it looked like it would turn bad quick. She got off lucky, but I was going to make sure we talked about it.

Tori POV

I sighed in relief as I went to my room. That had been way too close for my liking. I never thought I would be thankful for Jason and Dick fighting. What scared me the most was the look Bruce had when he saw me coming out of the costume room. I was positive that had been the daddybats look on his face. Jay and Dick weren't kidding when they said you should run when you see it.

I pushed open the door to my room, and started picking out my cloths for sleeping. The door opened behind me, and closed. I turned to look at Damian, and saw he was bleeding from his hands. He was clenching his hands together so tightly that he was cutting himself with his own nails again. "Seriously, Damian. Stop doing that, and if your going to do it, don't do it in our room. You know I can't stand blood on the carpet." I said with a scowl to match Damian's.

I got out the med kit again, and pushed Damian on the bed before he could protest. "So, why are you hurting yourself again?" I asked as I got out the bandages. He opened his hands out so I could disinfect them.

"Father said he was thinking about pulling us from patrol while Grandfather's plot is in action." Damian said, his fingers twitching with the need to fist them. I sighed. Of course Bruce would say that.

"He said was 'thinking' Damian. Bruce never said he would. By the way, do you know when the next charity party is? I need to know what day I should fake sickness." I said as I wiped rubbing alcohol over his cuts roughly. He hissed in pain, and I smirked. Served him right for hurting himself like this again.

"Yes. Father said it was tomorrow night, before patrol." Damian said while glaring at me. I groaned, and watched Damian smirk.

"Just wait, you'll see how horrible they are." I muttered while putting band aids on his hands instead of gauze since I ran out.

"Tt. I doubt it." Damian snarked. I rolled my eyes at him, and disinfected his other hand.

"You'll see tomorrow night." I said with a knowing smirk. He made another Tt sound, but stayed silent as I fixed up his hand. I noticed that Damian had already changed into black satin pajamas. He was such a spoiled brat.

"Can you get out? I still need to change." I said standing up from the bed.

"Can't you change when I'm on patrol?" Damian grumbled, walking out of the room with a scowl and his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. Boys were so annoying when they complained like babies.

I changed into a pair of dark purple shorts, and a dark red tank top. "I'm finished." I said as I stepped out of the room.

"Your not going to sleep?" Damian asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, and went down to the library. I didn't pass anyone on the way down to the library, so it kind of a surprise when I saw a plate of cookies and a fire started in the fire-place.

"Wow, Alfred knows me well." I murmured to myself as I sat down on the couch, and grabbed Mark of Athena. I pulled the blanket thrown on the couch on me, and sunk into the couch. After reading for a while the heat from the blanket and the coziness from the fire started getting to me. My eyes were half way closed with drowsiness, and were starting to close a little more.

I shook myself awake, then started reading again. My eyes stayed open for about, 10 seconds before starting to slide shut again. I felt my head starting to fall, and my eyes slid shut a little more.

After a minute of trying to wake myself up, I felt my book being tugged out of my hands, and felt a pout cross onto my face. I was still reading that. When I looked up, I saw Bruce was the one who had taken it, and dog-eared it before setting it down on the table next to me. "You really shouldn't stay up this late." Bruce sighed, picking me up with the blanket. My head rested on his shoulder with my arms around his neck.

"Hypocrite." I murmured. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, his baritone voice vibrating my own body, and I closed my eyes. The good thing about it being 3:00 in the morning was that no one would see this, so I wouldn't have to deny it, even if I liked being carried to bed by Bruce. Not that I was going to admit that to anyone. Damian wouldn't hesitate to call me a Daddy's girl when he got the chance if I did say it out loud.

He pushed the door to me and Damian's room open, and tucked me in on the top bunk. His hand ruffled through my hair, and I mumbled out, "Night, Bruce."

"Good night, Tori." Bruce said after a while. I think I heard him say something to Damian, but I was already drifting off to sleep. Warmth surrounded me, and I felt a small smile grow on my face. If this was what it was like having a dad, I think I could live with having one.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it with all your guts? Review so I can know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have Track tryout going on at my school, a spring dance I need a costume for (I'm going as Robin), Band Pre UIL and the UIL, and I have an Orchestra UIL. Plus the STAAR is coming up, and I've been trying to figure out how to balance all this out. Excuses aside, here's the new chapter. Once again I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Batman.**

* * *

Tori POV

I knew I should have faked sickness. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. Bruce just had to show that he had kids at his next charity party didn't he?

The entire day had been spent with Bruce making sure we knew what to do at the charity parties, and trying to get out of the charity parties. Me and Jason even tried to fake injury, but it didn't work since Bruce saw the bag of fake blood in a trash can in Jason's room. A knock tapped on my door. "You have to come out at some point." Dick said through the door.

"No I don't. And you can't make me." I said with my arms crossed. What made them think that I would go to that party willing? I would rather die than go to that party.

"Tori, let me in at least. It'll just be me, I promise." Barbara said through the door after I heard grunts from Dick. Did she roll over his feet?

"Promise?" I asked nervously. I was fine with Barbara coming in, after all, she would understand better than the others. I did complain to her enough, after all.

"Promise." Barbara said softly through the door. I sighed, and walked to the door, letting her in.

"Nervous?" She asked with a knowing smile. I nodded, and looked down at the dress I was wearing. I had a choice between 4 choices since it was short notice. A hot red that had a simple two strap. A black one that was the same as the red, but covered in glitter (Dick's choice). Another was dark blue with the waist down criss crossing to look like a Disney princesses (once again, Dick's choice).

The one I chose, the fourth choice, had a black top with dark red lining across it lightly enough to be seen, but not solid enough to cover the black. Part of the bottom of the dress was the same dark red, and the other half was black. The gloves that matched went up to my elbow were red with black twisting around it like a snake going up my arm. My shoes were dress sandals with the black leather around my ankle, and criss crossing around my foot to show my painted red, black, and white toes. The colors were a stark difference from my pale skin, well, minus the white toe nails. "You look fine. I don't see why your afraid to go. Didn't you say you went with Janet before?" Barbara said turning her wheelchair around so she could look at me.

"Yeah, but I was going as Janet Drake's god-daughter. The press didn't care about me then. Now they do because they're going to learn that I'm Bruce Wayne's only daughter. Focus on the _only._ Give me a break for being a little nervous." I said as I picked up a red hair clip in to keep my bangs out of my face.

"I can understand that. The first time I had to go to a charity party with my dad because he was the police commissioner, I was practically drowning in the press crowds." Barbara said chuckling as she took the clip out of my hands, and clipping it into my hair.

"Not helping." I grumbled. She laughed a little more.

"Sorry. You'll be fine. Just stick behind Jason or Bruce and you'll be okay. Damian's staying behind Dick so he doesn't get into a fight, and we might need you to be with Jason so he won't fight either. Besides, the press can't find you if your hiding behind Jason, the mammoth." Barbara said with a smile.

"You know, you act a lot like an older sister." I noted. She smiled a little brighter.

"Well, I am dating Dick. Who knows, maybe we'll be sisters in law in a couple of years." Barbara said. Her eyes showed that she would like that idea a lot.

"Maybe. But if you guys do get married, I will not be the flower girl. You can go flower girl-less for all I care." I said with my arms crossed. She laughed again, and I joined.

"Good thing I have a cousin who can do it for me right? But sadly, I don't have someone who could be a ring bearer. I guess Damian will have to do." Barbara sighed jokingly.

I laughed at the thought of Damian being the ring bearer at a wedding. "I think he would ruin the wedding with his scowl." I said, giggling into my hand. For awhile, we just laughed. This was why I loved Barbara coming here. Sure, having 3 brothers was fine, but having someone who was like a sister was nice to have too. Plus, I could complain to her how boys were annoying.

"I believe the party is starting soon, and you should not be late for a party being held at Wayne Manor itself." Alfred said through the door before leaving. I gave Barbara a nervous glance, and got an encouraging nod. We walked out of the room, and to the room all the Wayne's plus Barbara were meeting at before going to the party. The room we were planning to meet in was a room that wasn't really used for anything, just one of those rooms in the mansion that was used for whatever it was needed for.

"So, how is this going to work again?" Dick asked as Barbara rolled into the room. No one had seen me yet, and that's how I wanted to keep it.

"Where's Tori?" Bruce asked. For once being half an inch smaller than Damian helped me with something. Barbara's wheelchair was pretty big too.

"Tori, you are not hiding behind my wheelchair." Barbara said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't even like being in dresses, why would I go out with one on?" I asked, with my arms crossed.

"What makes you think I like being in this monkey suit? If I can be out here so can you." Jason said with grumpiness in his voice. He had a point.

"At least you get to wear pants." I muttered as I walked in front of them with my arms still crossed.

They all sort of seemed to stare at me for a little bit, and Damian rolled his eyes with no comment. "So, what are we doing again? I was getting dressed when the plan was being told, so I never got to hear it." I said, starting to mess with my gloves.

"The press was already told that I had twins, so everyone here is already expecting for Tori and Damian to be there. Dick, you stay with Damian so we know he won't hurt anyone. Considering you've already been to a charity party, you'll be fine. Just don't answer any questions about being with the Drake's, and don't talk about Talia." Bruce said, looking at me when he said the last part.

"So, what's my story about how my death was 'faked'?" Jason asked using quotes for faked. I had to admit, that would probably be a tough one to make up. Bruce told the press Jason had died after being kidnapped by the Joker, but left out some... details. The thing was, not just anyone got away from the Joker, so any story Bruce came up with would probably be hard to believe.

"Joker was being distracted by the Batman, and you took the opportunity to sneak out. You went back to the Manor after a few months of making sure the Joker wasn't following you, and we made sure you were okay before telling the press that you were alive." Bruce said calmly. Jason's face turned stony, and I could tell he was starting to become angry. Jason wasn't fighting as much as he did (Alfred thinks this is because of me), but he still got angry. It was one of those things that just never went away, and in all honesty, I would be too. I mean, seriously, how could you not be mad about the Joker killing you?

"What about the body? You guys buried him remember?" I asked curiously. Bruce looked at me, and replied, "The Joker had someone else captive that looked somewhat like Jason, and when the building was blown up, the body was confused for Jason's. The remains were unidentifiable, so we assumed." Well, that could work.

"Well, let's get this over with." Dick muttered before walking out of the room with Damian behind him.

"Damian, piece of advice, don't scowl. The thing with these parties it all has to do with masks. Nobody ever shows how they really feel here, so you can't either." I said walking next to him.

"How did you get that view of charity parties?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow behind me. Everyone else looked at me confused, and I smirked.

"Do you really think these guys want to smile at us Wayne's? They would rather spit at Damian or me for just being related to the richest guy in Gotham. They're jealous, but they can't show that. If they do then all of their chances of getting their greedy hands on Bruce's money go down the drain. Besides, it's no different then what Bruce does. The only difference is the way everyone tries to act." I explained, smiling a bit as the cameras in the room we walked into flashed. I stood behind Barbara quickly to shield myself from the blinding light.

Damian didn't really smile, but he wasn't scowling like he hated it here with every fiber of his being. Just 50 percent of his being. "And let the Hunger Games begin." I muttered under my breath. Jason chuckled, and dove into the crowd, pushing past people while muttering curses under his breath.

Damian and Dick went off somewhere, and Bruce and Barbara were staying where they were, answering questions for the press. I stepped out from behind Barbara's wheelchair, and darted into the crowd of guests to get away from the flashing lights of the cameras. "What's your name?" "Who's your mother?" "What do you think of Bruce as a dad?" The questions were yelled at me as I passed the people with mics being shoved into my face. It was really annoying, and I would love nothing more than to pull a Janet Drake. Sadly, I could not. After all, this was a party of masks.

Instead, I widened my eyes in slight fear, and ran off. I heard mumbles people thinking I was just shy, and others agreeing. Once I made it past the crowd of the Press, I went into the crowd of guests. They were only slightly better than the Press since they didn't try to take my picture or anything. They still asked questions, tried to get Bruce's money, and pinched my cheeks.

I walked towards the buffet table, feeling eyes stare at my back as I got some punch. There was one huge difference between Bruce and Janet when it came to these parties, and that was the drinks. The first thing Janet did at every party was get a glass of some kind of wine. Red wine, white wine, it didn't matter. If it had alcohol, she would drink it. Janet also let me drink. She didn't let me get my own glass of wine or anything, but she would let me have little sips from her glass when my cheeks started going numb from the pinching.

Bruce on the other hand, told me straight out that he would not let me drink. He even threatened Jason with no patrol for a month if he snuck me some. Apparently that was enough to make Jason not give me any. Which made me wonder, if Jason was 14 how was he able to get some wine? Probably passed it off as water or something. Point being, I had to go through this party without any kind of liquid that could make things better. I was starting to think that Bruce was being overprotective.

"Hello, Kitten." A silky voice asked. It was actually kind of familiar. I turned towards the voice I heard last night when Catwoman came by, and saw a woman with black hair and a tight black dress.

"Hello." I said curtly with a small smile. She smiled down at me with a fond smile, and sipped some of her wine.

"I never thought Bruce would show you this early. I guess he wanted to get it over and done with." Selina said thoughtfully. I nodded. That seemed to be the point in revealing me and Damian as well as Jason being alive.

"It's better if he gets it done now rather than later. The longer he waits, the more he'll get questioned by the press on why he waited so long." I said glancing over to the crowd surrounding Dad. Wait, when did I start referring to Bruce as dad?

"I suppose so. Have you ever been to one of these parties? You seem to be used to this." Selina asked, glancing over to Bruce herself.

"Yes. I lived my Godmother before Bruce found out about me. She took me to these parties often. It was easier with her though since she let me sip some of her wine." I said glumly.

Selina raised an eyebrow at me and asked," Jason won't share some with you? I figure if he's nice enough to give you his name then he'd be nice enough to give you a sip of his rum." I tore my eyes away from D-Bruce, and looked at Selina.

"Bruce threatened to ground him for a month if he gave me any. I swear, he's such a hypocrite." I said, giving Bruce a look as he drank a glass of wine. Who would have thought that the Batman would be such a hypocrite? Oh wait- everyone that's met him or his kids.

"Well, that's Bruce for you. But your 10, and there's press here. You really think it would look good for Bruce's only daughter and youngest child seen drinking at a Charity Party?" Selina asked. I gave her a dry look, and sipped some of my punch. It was amazing, there was no other way for Alfred to make anything after all. But it lacked the burn that I wanted to block out this party.

I looked around the room, and saw that almost everyone was staring at me or looking at me and then away quickly. Most of them looked like they wanted to talk to me, probably to get Bruce's money. But with Selina blocking them from having a one on one with me, they were stuck where they were. Well, unless they wanted to talk to Damian, but I was pretty sure he was on the other side of the room with Dick. Out of the people in the crowd, I saw one guy walking towards me bravely. He had black hair, blue eys, glasses, and a press pass. Great.

"Hello, Kent. What made you come all the way to Gotham from Metropolis?" Selina asked with a smirk. Kent, I remembered that name. I also remembered what this guys _other_ job. But why would Bruce let Superman into his city?

"My job. You wouldn't believe how much publicity Bruce Wayne kids are getting." Clark said with a gentle smile to me. I held back the retort on my tongue, and nodded. I had a strange sense to say something rude just so he would go away. It was a weird feeling, just like the hate that I felt towards him was. He never did anything to me but I just felt like I wanted to talk like Janet when he came up. I wanted to talk him down, make him feel like nothing, just like Janet taught me to do at these parties whenever a business rival came. Wouldn't he technically count as a business rival if Bruce and him were both leaguers?

"I kind of can. The group of paparazzi and Press is very big after all." Selina said nodding to the group of flashing cameras. Bruce was walking out of the crowd, helping Barbara by pushing her with him. He looked over at us, and narrowed his eyes at Clark. He started walking towards us, and I could tell Clark knew.

"Bruce overprotective of you?" Clark asked arch his eyebrow at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and gave him a look that screamed _do you not know him? _"I think the answer to that question is kind of obvious. Though I wasn't expecting it when I came here." I said after drinking some of my punch. Bruce was getting closer, but was ambushed by a crowd of guests that were probably asking questions about Damian and me. Maybe about Jason.

"I don't think Dick or Jason expected it either." Clark said chuckling. Why would Clark know Dick and Jason? I knew Bruce had to call for outside sometimes, but I never thought he'd let Dick and Jason meet him unless necessarily. Maybe they met him at the WatchTower when he left them there. I have heard stories from Dick and Jason about all the stuff they did up there when Bruce left them alone.

"What are you doing here Kent?" Bruce asked, appearing next to him. I hid a smirk by drinking more punch when he jumped a little, and stiffled the laughter threatening to come from me. I guess he got confused by everyone elses voices that he didn't hear Bruce. Yet again, Bruce wasn't talking on the way here, and his footsteps had been silent.

"Like I told these two, my job. My boss wants me to get an interview from you." Clark explained, turning to look at Bruce.

"Of course. At least he wasn't asking for an interview with Tori or Damian." Bruce said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Yeah, no kidding. Damian probably would have given him a heart attack. Maybe even a knife in the chest if he could break into the vault and get his one weakness." I muttered under my breath. That didn't stop them from hearing it. Clark looked a little shocked at what I said, and then doubt crossed his face. He obviously hadn't met Damian.

"He can't be that bad." Clark said with disbelief. Bruce sighed while me and Selina gave him a look that said _you'll see the truth when you meet him. _

I looked around again, and finally saw Damian the first time the party started. He looked like shock was written all over his face. That was weird. What would shock Damian? I looked over to where his gaze was, and felt anger race through me. Why would that witch be here? I stepped behind Bruce so she wouldn't see me, and tapped Bruce. He was still talking to Clark, ignoring me, and I got frustrated. I tugged on Bruce's tux, and he finally looked down at me. When he saw the anger on my face, he looked over to where I was pointing.

He cursed under his breath, and I could tell just from that, that he didn't put Talia on the guest list.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you guys like this chapter! And I would like to thank the two people who have been reviewing every chapter. Those two would be booklover1598 and Tineii. Thank you guys for reviewing so much for my chapters. Thank you also to everyone else who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, even though it would be amazing!**

* * *

Bruce POV

When Clark showed up, I didn't think the party could get worse. Now Talia was here, her eyes sweeping over the crowd. "Tori, stay here with Selina. I'll be right back." I said, looking down at the 10-year-old. She nodded, but I could see she didn't want to follow the order.

I pushed past the crowd, walking straight to Talia. "Last time I checked you weren't invited here." I said when I finally made it past the group of guests. She looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh, but Bruce. Don't you remember? Damian is my son. I have legal rights to see him after all." Talia said, her smirk growing. So, that's what she was here for.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. This place is a little too public." I said, leading her towards a room that was upstairs, away from the media.

Tori POV

Why was that _bitch_ here? I gritted my teeth, and glared at Talia as she walked upstairs. "I'll be right back." I said, walking away from Selina. Clark looked confused at my anger, but moved so I could leave anyways.

I had to figure out why Talia would be here. She wouldn't be here just to talk to Bruce or Damian, something big must have been going on, and I wasn't going to be left out. The first thing I had to do though, was get out of this room and follow Talia and Bruce. Unfortunately, that meant going through the crowd. The only reason Bruce could do it so he easily was because he was bigger. I was small. I'm pretty sure that was from Talia. Another reason to not like her.

I took a deep breath, and went into the crowd. Questions were yelled at me, and all I did was smile at them. Everyone was surrounding me, and blocking my path towards the staircase. One thing was for sure, I wasn't getting in that way. If only there was a private place where a vent was... wait, maybe there is a place like that. I stopped trying to go to towards the stair, and I started to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me." I said softly with a fake shy smile on my face.

All of the woman melted, murmuring things like, "She's so adorable!" "She's a female version of Richard, she must not hang around that street rat Jason." Both of these comments made me mad, but I hid it with another smile.

Once I made it to the bathroom, I locked the door, and let the smile slip off of my face. The bathroom was a one person that could probably fit at least 3 restroom stalls. But the thing was, while the room was big, it also had a low roof. Well, low enough that I could get to the vent if I stood up on the counter. I pulled myself onto the top of the counter, and opened the vent. I jumped up, and pushed the vent hard enough to have it slide to the side. When I got into the vent, I covered the vent back up.

Now all I had to do was find Bruce and Talia. Luckily, I saw a map of the vent system when Dick was giving Damian an example of how you could use the vents as a way of getting around Wayne Manor. Since I rarely forgot anything that I thought was important, like the vent system, I knew exactly how to get to the room where Bruce went to with Talia.

It only took a few minutes to get to the vent above the room, and I had to hold up my dress so I wouldn't get dust all over it. And one thing was for sure, Alfred would notice. Then he would tell Bruce, and that was the last thing I needed. After all, I didn't Bruce to be disappointed in me... This was why Damian started calling me a Daddy's girl, wasn't it?

I shook my head, and looked back down at the scene before me. Bruce was glaring at Talia and Talia was smirking her ass off. She must have been winning this little talk. "What do you want Damian for? First you leave him here, and then you ask for him back. What are you going to use him for?" Bruce asked, his glare intensifying into the batglare. It was nice to know he used that for someone else and not just for me.

"Let's just say my Father convinced me that taking Damian back was a good idea." Talia said, her cold eyes gleeming with unholy terror.

I frowned at that, and Bruce followed. That wasn't good at all. Anything that Ra's planned must have something to do with his plan to get a heir. "We'll see what Damian wants." Bruce said starting to walk out of the room. Once Bruce and Talia left, I groaned. Why did he have to say that? Damian was the biggest Mama's boy in the history of Mama boys. The only way to convince him that what Talia wanting him must have been a trap was to find proof. But Damian was only down the staircase, and the only obstacle was paparazzi and Press. True, they were very good obstacles, they couldn't hold them forever. Especially if Talia got ahead and lied even more to Damian.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought of what I could do for proof. Wait, Ra's always put his plans on his network. If I could hack it once, I could hack it again. Especially since his systems were probably still being fixed from the virus I put in it when I took his plans. My laptop was still in my room, but luckily, I was only a few vents from my room. I crawled to my room as fast as I could, and dropped from the vent when I made it.

I grabbed my laptop and mentally congratulated myself for just making my laptop sleep instead of turning it off all together. My fingers flew across the keyboard, and I bit my lip as I saw a minute pass. I made my fingers move faster, and felt desperation surge through me. I knew what it was like to be hurt by Talia, but I've dealt with it for my whole life. Damian wasn't used to it all, and this would break him, mentally and emotionally.

When I got into Ra's system, it was in pieces. That made things so much easier for me. But he still had thousands of plans all over the place, I couldn't cover it all in a whole day, let alone a few minutes. I scanned the screen, and saw a plan named Damian DNA. Why would Ra's have this? Well, it was the only thing that I could saw that could resemble what was going on now.

When I saw the plan, I felt my heart stop. Ra's was going to clone Damian, and install the clone here to destroy us all from the inside out. This would explain why Talia was smirking like the she-devil she was. Now I just had to get down stairs with the laptop, and get Damian's attention. That would be easier than getting here at least. From the week that I spent here, I remembered the entire layout of this side of the mansion. There were different halls to get there, and I would probably be able to find Damian since he seemed to stay in the back.

With that final thought, I grabbed the laptop, and ran towards the ballroom. I refused to let Talia hurt my twin brother like she hurt me. I would rather die than let that happen. When I got closer, I heard a lot of noise. I pulled open the door to the ballroom, and peeked a look. The press was crowding around Bruce, and Dick was leaving Damian to help Bruce. Talia however was walking towards Damian. Not good, not good at all.

"Are you okay, Kitten? You look like you just saw a ghost." Selina asked me, walking towards me when she saw my head poke through the door. Wait, Selina didn't like Talia, maybe she could stall her for me.

"No, but I need you to do me a favor. Can you stall Talia before she can talk to Damian before me? Please?" I asked, desperation written clearly over my face. Selina thought it over quickly, then nodded.

"I'll do what I can. Go talk to Damian quickly." Selina said, turning around to saunter over to Talia. When Talia was 10 feat away from Damian, Selina intercepted her. Talia's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Damian, get over here." I hissed at him. He looked at me relieved, and left the party. Huh, looked like he was finding out how bad these parties were.

"What? I need to talk to Father and Mother. After they get out of the crowd of course." Damian said crossing his arms. I backed the file up to the title, and turned the laptop so Damian could see.

"This is Ra's system. And _this_ is the reason why Talia is here." I said, clicking the file with my eyes pleading for him to believe me. He looked over the file, and then shook his head.

"Your making this up to hurt Mother. You have always hated her." Damian said, defending her. He didn't sound as confident when he usually defended her though. Maybe he was starting to see the truth. I looked over at Talia and saw Selina glaring at her. What shocked me was what she was saying.

"Your blind is what you are. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see how amazing Tori is compared to Damian." Selina hissed at Talia. Did she really think I was that great? But, we had just met a few days ago... How could she possibly think that? Oh, she must have been lying to get more time for me. That made much more sense. After all, if my own mother didn't love me, how could I expect someone I met a few days ago to even remotely care about me?

"You're the one that's blind if you think that she was talented at anything. Damian is obviously the most talented one of the twins." Talia practically snarled. My grip tightened on the laptop, I turned my head away from the conversation before I heard any other rude remark about me. Well, looks like I was right about my mother not loving me. I looked back at Damian with a renewed determination. I couldn't let Damian know how it felt to be hurt by Talia, I had to get him to believe me.

"No I'm not! If I really wanted to hurt Talia, I wouldn't bring you into this. Your my brother, I wouldn't want to hurt you. I wasn't raised by Talia to see everything as a lie. I was raised by Janet Drake who taught me to see everything as a possibility. First Talia dumps you here because she doesn't want you, now she wants you back. Doesn't that seem suspicious? And look at the plan! This very well could be a plan made by Ra's to get a heir! He would have no opponents if we got killed by your clone. Look, the file says it needs more of your DNA. We could stop this, stop Talia. This is the first step to stopping Ra's heir plan. Don't you want that?" I asked with my eyes looked at him determined.

"What if Mother didn't agree with Grandfather's plan, and came here to warn me?" Damian asked, his voice wavering.

"Then when she talks to you, and if she says something about Ra's plan, then I was wrong. But Damian, I went into the vents and heard them talk. She agrees with him. She said it herself, Ra's came up with a plan that she liked. She wants a son that was perfect in her eyes because her eyes are too fucked up to see anything good in us." I said, my eyes softening. Damian nodded with a face that showed he was in deep thought.

"You need to go. Their coming over to talk to you now. Just remember what I said, and Damian... Even if you do choose to go with Talia, I'll still help you out. Just don't expect me to get along with her." I said, showing Damian that this was for him, and not me.

He nodded, and left the hall. Just in time, too. Bruce was separating Talia and Selina, who were about a second away from having a cat fight. Well, more of a demon vs. Cat fight. Selina had her arms raised, and I was pretty sure her nails were sharp since they were filed like a cats. Talia had been seconds away from getting a knife she hid in her dress. It was a really good thing Bruce broke it up before they could start a fight that would show identities. Talia turned to Damian, her lips twisting into a caring smile. She was such a _bitch. _"Damian, I would like you to go home with me. Your grandfather and I have agreed to a plan that should be better for all of us concerning your well-being. So would you like to-"

"No." Damian said, cutting her off. I froze, and then smiled a little at my brother.

"What?" Talia asked shocked. Bruce seemed shocked that Damian would even think about being rude to Talia. So did Dick who had walked next to Bruce after helping him out.

"I said no. I'm staying with Father." Damian said again, his eyebrow twitching. He hated to have to repeat himself.

"You heard him. And last time I checked, you weren't invited. Leave before I call security." Bruce said, stepping in front of Damian. She looked at Damian than Bruce, then stomped off in a huff. When she was finally out of sight, I put my laptop on a table used as decoration in the hallway, and walked into the ballroom.

"We can leave early, right?" I asked Dick from beside him.

"Yeah, it's your first official Wayne party. We all got to leave early the first couple of times. Tired?" Dick asked. I shook my head, and walked next to Damian.

"We can leave early. You want to go?" I asked carefully. He nodded, but I could tell he was holding back tears and anger. Bruce looked at me curiously, but I just mouthed 'tell you later'.

Once Damian was out of the press and guest's sight, he ran straight towards our room. "What was that about?" Jason asked as he walked towards us to see what was going on.

"Nothing much. Just Talia winning the worst mother in the whole world award." I said, walking towards the hall that I had stayed in earlier. My feet carried me towards the room I shared with Damian. Sounds of frustrated tears, and a punching bag were the only things I heard through the door. I knew Damian wouldn't want to see me right now, so I just walked away.

I started walking towards the library, and wrapped my arms around my body. Never once have I cried over what Talia did... but all the tears I had built up over the years had to come out at some point. Tears slid down my face and fell to the ground, making a track of tears as I walked to the library. Depression swelled in me, and I felt my body become heavier with every step I took. Talia's words replayed in my mind, and I felt the dark feelings grow in me.

The days I had spent here I've been told I'm perfect, there was nothing wrong with me. But what Talia said made all of it null and void. How could I ever think I was good or worth anything? I even had it carved into my skin for crying out loud. After that thought, I couldn't take it anymore. I crumbled to the ground, and sobbed into my hands. I let my body lean against the wall, and I pulled my right shoe off my foot. The world 'Perfect' was carved into the skin, the flesh standing out from the rest of my foot.

Flashbacks rushed through my head as I traced the word.

_**Flashback**_

"You know, I'm surprised about Janet's report to your mother. She said you were perfect and could start doing missions soon. I don't believe that, and after I'm through with you, neither will you." Jack snarled, forcing a knife in my hand. He made me close my hand, and pulled me into a sitting position. My eyes widened as I tried to let go of the knife or pull back, or do something to stop this.

Jack smirked evilly as I forced my hand to start carving a word into my foot. Tears pricked my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I saw a 'p' and felt him carving an 'e'. "Do you feel perfect? Well, do ya?" Jack taunted as he continued to carve. I shook my head. Maybe if I told him I didn't, which I didn't at this point, he would let me go.

"I wouldn't feel too perfect if I was you, either." Jack snarled as he made an 'r' next. Than a 'f'. I closed my eyes painfully, I didn't want to see this. Just as I tightened my closed eyes, I felt my cheek get slapped. My eyes shot open in natural instinct, and my cheek stung from the blow to my face.

"You don't get to close your eyes, brat. You have to watch." Jack said smirking as he carved another 'e'. He carved the 'c', and carved the 't' in next. Once he finished, he let me go. I dropped the knife, and I grabbed my foot in pain. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before, and I felt tears slipping out of my eyes like a waterfall. The word being carved into my skin showed me how clear my failures were. Talia and Ra's were right. I was a failure. No wonder they liked Damian better.

"And now you never will be perfect." Jack said, standing up. He left the room with my body still shaking from the sobs.

_**Flash back over**_

I wiped the tears off of my face, and put my foot in my shoe again. I couldn't let Bruce or anyone else see me like this. I didn't want them to kick me out after all. It took awhile, but I was finally able to stop crying. I still sniffed everyone once in a while, but hopefully it didn't lead on that I had been bawling. Though, it would probably be my eyes that would give me away since they were probably still puffy.

I heard steps behind me, and I tensed. Slowly, I turned around to see Bruce right behind me. The daddybats look was back, but I didn't care anymore. I just turned back around, and wrapped my arms around while sniffing.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, his voice gentle like the time he helped me with my nightmare.

"Talia was being the world's biggest bitch/douche bag and the world's worst mother." I said, my voice coming out miserable. I heard Bruce sigh, and I felt his hand land on my shoulder.

"What did she do? I know you and Damian found something out." Bruce asked, gently turning me around to look at me. I bit my lip. Should I tell? If I did, Bruce wouldn't let Damian go on patrol. And if Damian didn't go on patrol, his anger would start to grow instead of slowly going out through each punch.

"I'll tell you after you patrol." I said, turning back to walk towards the library.

"You will tell me now." Bruce said, grabbing my shoulder again to pull me back. He wasn't going to let this go was he?

"You have to promise that you'll let Damian go on patrol after I tell you. Then I'll show you what I found on my laptop." I said, turning around to look up at him. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Fine." Bruce said. I nodded, and uncrossed my arms as I walked towards the hall where my laptop still was. The walk there was silent, and I liked it like that. When we came to the table where my laptop was resting, I walked straight to my laptop with purpose. The file was still on the laptop, so all I had to do was open it and show it to Bruce.

He looked it over, and I could see his eyes hardening with each word he read. "I knew Talia was planning something when she came here." Bruce growled under his breath.

"Yeah well, even if they didn't get to use it, it still hurt Damian. That's why you have to let him go on patrol. He maybe sad for a little bit, but he'll get angry quick. Beating the shit out of something is the way Damian gets rid of anger. If you don't let him go, all the anger will just fester and boil in him until he just explodes." I said with my head down. Damian owes me big time for this. Gosh, I feel like a character out of a hallmark channel.

"Fine, I'll let Damian patrol. We have one thing to talk about however." Bruce said, gesturing for me to sit in a chair in the hallway. I sat, and looked up at him curiously. What could he want to talk to me about?

"I don't want you fighting in Gotham." Bruce started, standing over me. I opened my mouth to snap at him that, _yes I was going to fight in Gotham._

He put a hand up so I wouldn't interrupt, and I pressed my lips together in a thin line. "I don' t want you to fight in Gotham without being trained here. You may have been trained by assassins, but you haven't been trained by anyone here. I made everyone here train at least a month. You are no exception." Bruce said looking at me calmly. Wait, did he say I could just fight?

"Your serious? Nothing else, no tricks, no catches?" I asked, making sure I was getting into what I wanted. I felt hope rise into me, and felt myself forget about the things Talia said.

"There is one exception. You have to go to sleep the same time Damian gets back from patrol before I even think about training you." Bruce said calmly. And that would be my down fall.

"Can't it be something else? Like, I don't know, not threatening Damian with a taser when we go to the park?" I asked hopefully.

"No. The taser threat seems to work. I have no complaints." Bruce said shrugging. At least we agreed to that.

I stayed silent, and looked down at my lap. Could I go to sleep the same time as Damian? The nightmares that usually haunted me would be longer if I went to sleep earlier. I didn't like that thought at all. "I'll let you think about it." Bruce said, walking out of my room. I rubbed the scars on my arms, and closed my eyes. I wanted to fight, but I also didn't want to see the nightmares even more. Why did this have to be so confusing?

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I hope Everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own DC Comics, no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I ran quickly down the stairs of the bat cave, and ran straight to the costume room. Everyone had left 30 minutes ago, so no one would see me run to the forbidden room. Mainly, Bruce. If he saw that I was making this, I'm not sure he'd agree to train me. "Hey, Alfred. So what do we have left?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Since the tunic is done, all that leaves is the pants and gloves." Alfred said as he pulled out fabric for the pants. I nodded, and stood on a table with my arms up. Alfred pulled out a measuring tape, and started measuring my waist. We didn't get onto anything last night but the tunic and cape since there was so much planning into that. As for the heels, it turns out that Barbara had those kinds of heels when she was batgirl. Alfred had ordered another pair so he could practice on those, but they came a couple of sizes too short. Alfred still used them, and was able to put a switch blade and a lock pick in them. Luckily, the shoes fit me by some strange miracle.

The pants still needed to be made, but that wouldn't take long since Alfred's been doing the sewing thing for so long. So all we mainly needed was the gloves. That probably would need to take longer since we would have to install a computer into the left glove, but Alfred said it wouldn't take too long. Apparently Dick used the same idea when he was Robin.

"So what happened at the party? I can tell Talia did something." Catwoman asked as she walked in with a pair of gloves in her hands.

"Just Talia being a bitch." I replied with a shrug, playing it off casually so she wouldn't suspect I had cried. Alfred frowned as he put the measuring tape away, and started to work on the sewing machine. I knew he didn't like cuss words, and the only reason he was letting me get away with it was because I was still upset over what Talia did. I wish I got the chance to tase her like I threatened to do to Damian. Seeing her twitch around in pain would be worth the years of torment. But probably not for Damian. He would probably still be pissed. And in all honesty, I couldn't blame him.

"I can do the pants, Alfred. Janet showed me how to do it for Halloween. She insisted that if I was going to go out asking for free candy that could possibly be drugged, I had to follow her 3 rules. One of them was that I had to make my own costume." I said, jumping off the table.

Alfred gave me an unsure look. "I'll help her. I made my own suit after all. It's not like I have anything else to do since nothing in is Gotham worth stealing." Catwoman said, pulling up two chairs next to the sewing machine. Alfred nodded, and grabbed the gloves to start installing the computer.

"So, what was the other two rules, anyways?" Catwoman asked as she helped me put the thread into the machine.

"The first was that Slade always had to go with me in case something happened. Her second rule was that I had to give her all the Snickers." I said, pulling the fabric under the needle. With Selina's help, we got the pants done quickly.

"Want to try them on, kitten?" She asked as she stood up.

"Sure. I'll be in the changing room." I said, grabbing the pants and running towards the changing room right next to the costume room. I pulled on the pants, and posed in front of the mirror. Somehow Selina and I got them to fit perfectly on the first try. I knew if I had done it by myself, it wouldn't be perfect on the first try. I really had to thank Selina for that.

I took them off, and walked back into the costume room. "Not going to pose for us?" Catwoman joked.

"Not until I have the whole costume. But the pants fit perfectly. Thanks for the help." I said as I folded the pants neatly.

"Welcome. It's not like I had much to do anyways. Bruce is to distracted to be any fun tonight, and there's nothing to steal." Catwoman said shrugging. I frowned, and sat down in the other chair.

"How distracted was Bruce?" I asked, concerned. Catwoman saw the worry, and smiled.

"Don't worry. He's focused enough to take care of himself." Selina said smiling.

"I believe you two may want to go out to talk. There are better places to talk then a costume room here." Alfred said, still looking at the glove with tools in his hands.

"Sure you don't need help?" I asked Alfred. I was pretty good with tech, I'm sure I could help with something.

"No, Mistress Christina. I have done this with Master Richard's gloves before. I believe I am more experienced than you in this department." Alfred said chuckling. I nodded, and followed Catwoman out of the costume room. When we stepped out however, we were not expecting to hear Barbara yelling at the computer.

"Nightwing, get out of there! Hood and Robin are already captured, we don't need you kidnapped as well!" Barbara said in her Oracle voice. Wait, they were kidnapped? By who? The only people who could ever hope to capture all the bats together was... Ra's. Wait, that would mean we've expected the wrong plan this entire time!

"Where are they?" Catwoman asked, her bones tensing as she got ready to run to them.

"The far side of Gotham. You won't be able to get to them in time. Even if you did, you would be out numbered. Just like these guys. Nightwing, I said get out of there! fighting! Can you hear me?" Barbara asked into her comm piece. After a few seconds she cursed. The last red dot disappeared off the tracker screen, and we officially lost all visual of where the others could be.

"That's all of them. Ra's kidnapped everyone single one of them." Barbara muttered under her breath.

"That means he's also attacking the other major cities. We won't get any help from the other heroes." I said, looking at the costume room with determined eyes.

"Doesn't Damian have another motorcycle here?" I asked Barbara.

"Yes. But you're not going out there. Not alone anyways." Oracle said, already seeing where I was going with that thought.

"Of course she won't. I'm going with her." Catwoman said, standing next to me.

"Bruce doesn't want her fighting, and everyone else agrees-" Barbara started.

"Well, everyone is not here now. Besides, Bruce offered to start training thank you very much. And this is _my_ fight. I've been apart of this ever since I was dumped at my Godmother's house. I am not going to stand by while everyone else gets tortured by Ra's and Talia, and neither would you if you could help." I said, daring her to tell me I couldn't fight one more. I was tired of being told I wasn't good enough. It was going to stop, and I was going to make sure it did.

"Fine, but you have to wait for two other people to get here." Barbara said after thinking through for a long time. Who could she want me to wait for?

"Who is _she_?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around, and saw two girls. One of them was a blonde who pointing at me, the other was an asian girl the same age as the blonde.

"She's Damian's twin, and she's made it clear she's helping us get Bruce and the others back." Barbara said, rolling towards them.

The asian girl with black hair said, "Told you." to the blonde before walking towards the cases and grabbing Blackbats suit. Well, I guess I knew who Spoiler and Blackbat were now.

"Your not as bratty as Damian are you?" Spoiler asked with her nose scrunched in disgust. I groaned, and hung my head.

"I'm getting really tired of saying this. Just because me and Damian are twins does not mean we act the same. Besides, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't threaten Damian with a taser if I was like Damian. He's more of a knife person." I said crossing my arms.

"You threatened Damian with a taser and lived?" She asked as she got her costume.

"Yup. Some one had to take his ego down a couple of pegs, and being his twin gives me special rights. He doesn't like hurting me when he knows I'll beat him 10 times harder if he does." I said with a smirk. Spoiler smirked as well, and went to the costume room with Blackbat to change.

"We'll need to get you a costume." Barbara said, thinking. "I believe I have that covered, Mistress Barbara." Alfred said, coming out of the costume room with the gloves. They looked a little bulkier, so he must have been finished with the computer.

"Thanks, Alfred." I said, taking the gloves from him. I ran into the costume room, and started changing into the Red Robin suit. The belts were already filled with smoke pellets, and other things like that. I looked at myself in the mirror, and put the domino on my face. I had to admit, I liked the suit. A lot. I just wondered how the others would react. After all, this had been Jason's costume given to him by Bruce.

The reactions I got when I stepped out were shocked from the other girls - minus Catwoman-, and Alfred smiled at me warmly. "I believe Master Jason was right to give you Red Robin." Alfred said giving me a comm. I put it in my right ear, and saw the others jaw drop.

"What? Jason just didn't want Red Robin to gather dust." I said crossing my arms. Barbara shook her head.

"Doesn't matter why he gave it to you. Take Damian's other motorcycle, the red and black one. Do you know where Ra's would take the others when they were kidnapped?" Barbara asked, her face turning serious.

"Yes. When Jack called Talia to tell her they needed to up my training to more... dangerous parts of Gotham, she had a taxi driver drop me off in the hood of Gotham. They have a hideout there that is under a certain man-hole, one that Killer Croc can't get to. I can take you there." I nodded. Barbara seemed unsettled that I had been dropped off in the Hood, but nodded.

"You guys follow her. I tell you if I find out anything you need to know." Barbara said, tossing me the keys to Damian's motorcycle. I ran towards the motorcycle, and quickly got onto it. One thing about Damian, he had good taste in motorcycles.

I looked at Catwoman curiously, and she just smiled. "I'll follow you on the rooftops." She said simply while pulling down her goggles.

Alfred opened the bat cave door, and I revved the engine. A smirk slide across my face. I rode out of the cave, my hair wiping in the wind. "So, what's your real name?" I heard Spoiler ask into the comm.

"Christina, but call me Tori. What's your name?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"Stephanie, but everyone calls me Steph. Blackbat is Cassandra, but just call her Cass." Steph said as she sped up to me. I nodded, and took a turn. The exit to the cave we had taken was close to the Hood, so it wouldn't take long to drive towards the manhole. I twisted around the alleyways, passing homeless people, hookers, and crooks. The others were obviously disgusted with them, but I didn't. This place was like a second home since I started training here, and I knew it was the same for Jason. Maybe that's why we got along so great. I finally came stopped at Crime Alley, and parked the motorcycle. Catwoman dropped next down next to me, and sauntered towards the manhole.

"This is it. You guys ready to fight the League of Shadows?" I asked, walking towards the manhole. They nodded with smirks on their faces, and they helped me lift he manhole. Inside, it looked exactly what you would expect it to be, a dark, wet, gross, sewer with sewage water running through it. I dropped down, and smirked when I heard them gag.

"It's not real. Trust me, Talia and Ra's are too proud to get their shoes wet with Gotham shit." I said up to them. They looked at each other, and Blackbat jumped down followed by Catwoman, and finally Spoiler. I gestured to the corner on our right, and walked around it. The first thing we saw when we turned the corner, was a dead-end.

"You said you knew how to get to the lair." Spoiler said, looking down at me annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"I do. Just because it looks like a dead-end doesn't mean it is." I said as I walked towards the bricks. I spread my hands on the wall and searched for the loose brick that was the key to getting in. When I slid my hand to the right, I felt a brick move a little. I stilled, and pushed the brick in.

"Oh. I guess you really do know your way." Spoiler said apologetically. I smirked, and watched as the brick wall started to slide away. What laid beyond the brick wall, was a crowd of Ra's ninjas.

"Well, looks like we'll get to fight a little earlier than I thought." I muttered, my body tensing with everyone else.

"Good thing." Blackbat murmured, getting into her own stance.

"Guys be careful. The last thing I need is for you guys getting kidnapped along with the boys. If you do get caught, there is no back up." Oracle warned in our comms.

"I have a plan, how about we don't waste time and energy fighting them at all and just find the others." I said, grabbing a few smoke pellets, and throwing them on the ground. I tugged the others towards an air vent I saw out the corner of my eye.

When the smoke disappeared, we were all in the vent. "Do you know where the others will be hold?" Catwoman asked me as she crawled behind us all.

"No. There are so many places here that they could be held, and we don't really have time." I said shaking my head. There were no official prisoner cells here, and practically any room could be used as a torture room.

"Good thing I do know. I pulled up the blue prints while you were getting there. They are being held in a room a couple of feet from you. Crawl to the next open vent and you should be able to get them." Oracle said. I was really starting to love her right about now.

"Thanks." I said before starting to crawl faster to the next vent. When we made it to the next vent, I saw that Oracle was right. Well sort of. Red Hood and Nightwing were both chained to a wall, but Batman and Robin were gone. That was not good.

Two guys were guarding the vigilantes, and were walking back and forth in front of them. I crawled over the vent, and lifted it with Blackbats help. Blackbat took out two batarangs, and threw them at the guards. It hit them on the back of the neck, and they fell on the ground, unconscious. Blackbat dropped in front of me first, then Spoiler. "Hey, where's Batman and Robin?" I asked the guys.

They looked up at me, and I saw them both widen their eyes. What, did they expect I would just stand by? "Bruce was lead to Ra's in some other room down the hall. Damian was lead down to a room next door with Talia." Jason said, getting over his shock quickly.

Wait, Damian was with Talia? Were they still planning on cloning him? "I'm going to find Robin." I said quickly, jumping down with Catwoman behind me. Nightwing's eyes widened even wider, and he looked at Hood like he was crazy. Which, he kind of was.

"You gave her Red Robin? You gave her a costume so she could get out?! She isn't even trained by Batman and you _thought it would be a good idea to give her an alias?"_ Nightwing asked in a kind of protective voice.

"I'm not helpless you know, I have been trained before." I said. It went interrupted, and Red Hood snorted.

"Please, we all knew B was going to offer at some point. All I did was give her a name when he agreed to let her out." Hood said, probably rolling his eyes behind his helmet.

I threw my hands in the air. "I give up. I'm going to find Robin." I said, and turned to leave the room.

"I'll go with. Me and Talia have some unfinished business." Catwoman said with a smirk sliding on her face. I nodded, and started going to the room again. Just when we got to the door, we heard a loud crash and thump in the room next to us. Then, everything was quiet. We had to get to my twin, and fast.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Review if you do, and if you don't... still review so I can know how I messed up. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

The sight that I saw when I first opened the door will always haunt my mind. Damian was on the ground in a lump, shards of a vase around his head. Scraps, bruises, and burn marks marked his body where ever his skin could be seen. "You _motherfucking bitch_." I hissed, seeing red as Talia smirked like a demoness. It was fitting on her face.

Before I could attack, Catwoman beat me to it. She launch her whip at Talia, and she dodged out of the way of the whip. The next one to dodge a blow was Selina when Talia threw a knife at her, wait, not her. Me.

I grabbed the knife before it could hit me, and threw it back at her in retaliation. She dodged it just the same. "You know, I thought it was impossible for someone with Batman's and my blood in them to be this worthless. But you and Damian have proved me wrong." Talia snarked. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to calm down. I knew exactly what Talia wanted, for me to kill her or someone so she could trick me into being on her side. It didn't make me want to kill her any less.

"Only in your eyes, bitch." I spat back, grabbing another knife I hid in my belt. I charged at her like Catwoman had earlier, and I sliced the knife towards her. Before she could dodge, Catwoman launched her whip again. This time around her wrist so she couldn't stab me herself. My knife ripped through the fabric of her shirt, and sliced her skin lightly. She cursed under her breath, and kicked at me. I pulled back before she could land her kick on me. Catwoman pulled her back with her whip, and her knife reached up to try to slice my neck. I backed up again, and dodged the knife, but barely. At least, I didn't feel the pain knives usually bring so I assumed she didn't get me.

From across the room Damian groaned as a piece of the vase had hit him on the head when Catwoman used her whip against Talia. I was such an idiot for not thinking of getting him out of the battle field. "Get him out of here, I got this slut." Catwoman said to me as she flicked her free hand to show her claws. I nodded, and dragged Damian's arm over my shoulder to pull him out of the room.

The thing with boys, they weighed more than girls when they had muscle. Damian had been lifting weights since he was 6, meaning it was hard to carry him out of the room. "I am never letting you eat another one of Alfred's cookies." I muttered under my breath as I half carried half dragged my brother through the door of the room as Selina scratched Talia across the face with her claws.

"Either one of you guys want to help me with him." I asked, well, it sounded more like a statement as the others walked out of the room.

"Dami's not that heavy." Nightwing said as he picked him up easily and threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Yeah well, your 6 years older than me with a 8 pack! Of course he won't be heavy to you!" I hissed out angrily. The seemed a little shock by my anger, but that was stupid of them. After all, my mother just tried to kill me, my twin brother just got beaten to half death by said mother, and I was running on pure adrenaline since I hadn't slept last night or tonight and didn't eat much either. So yeah, I was pissed.

"You bitch!" I heard Selina yell before breaking the door that belonged to the room they were in down and putting Talia in a choke hold on the ground. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she would handle it. Now all we needed to do was find Bruce. I turned to the hall Hood had gestured to with his head. Did Ra's hurt him like Talia did to Damian? Or did Bruce fight back? I guess the only way to find out would be to look.

I sprinted down the hall and went into the room that I heard fighting coming from. I knew what room it was too, it was the training room that I had trained in when I had been dropped off here. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. I ran into the room, and stopped when I saw Bruce and Ra's fighting with Kantana. Metal clanged as they fought with the Japanese swords, and they didn't seem to notice me coming in, too focused on their fight. Slowly, I walked towards the control panel that controlled the heavy sand bags that swung down from the ceiling. I watched the fight, waiting for the moment when Ra's would step on the white 'x' that showed where the bags would drop.

"I offered you my empire, and you turn it down for a city that will never respect you!" Ra's growled as he swung again. Bruce blocked with his sword, both of them pushing on the swords to push the other back.

"Being a vigilante is 10 times better than being the leader of an assassin group." Bruce said coldly. Ra's got pushed back a few inches, but that was all I needed for him to do. He was right on the 'X' now.

"You know, Ra's. I have to agree with him. Being a vigilante is way better than being your heir." I said with a smirk, getting Ra's attention as I hit all of the switches. Sand bags dropped from every direction, and went straight for Ra's. Bruce ducked under one of them, and Ra's got hit ambushed by the sandbags. He fell on the ground, and went unconscious when Bruce threw a bat-a-rang at the back of his neck to knock him out.

Before Bruce could say anything to me, ninja ran into the room. They went straight to Ra's, and the leader of the group said, "Fall back! We must make a full retreat." The ninja threw smoke pellets on the ground and when the smoke disappeared, they were gone. "You shouldn't have come." Bruce said, dropping the sword.

"Says the guy that got kidnapped. Besides, I'm the one who knew where to find this place. I kind of _had _to come." I said shrugging. I felt the adrenaline draining out of my body, and my body turn tired. Goodness, I felt like a rag doll now. Bruce saw this, and his eyes narrowed. But he wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at my neck. Why was he looking at my neck? I reached up, and felt my neck. When I pulled back, my hand was dark red. The color of blood.

"Oh, I guess she did cut me back there." I muttered as I pulled a roll of gauze that was in my belt. I pulled a piece off, and pressed it against my neck to stop the blood flow. Even with the bleeding slow down to just slowly oozing blood, I still felt dizzy. I guess that was what happened when you didn't sleep for two nights, didn't eat anything but two dinners and fought against the League of Shadows.

Bruce took a few steps towards me, and managed to catch me when I fell forward from exhaustion and hunger. "Thanks for catching me... Dad." I said softly before blacking out.

* * *

(Breakline)

I groaned as Jack swung down a crowbar on my body. I knew it was a dream, but that didn't make it seem any less realistic. "What a worthless piece of shit." Jack muttered evilly as he swung down again. I cried out, and felt tears roll down my face. He continued to beat me with the crowbar, and I yelled when he hit my solar plexus.

Just as he was about to swing again, the dream just stopped. Just like that, nothing more, nothing less. It just went blank, no more dreams. It looked like I was floating around in a dark black abyss of nothing. Well, it didn't feel like that. I felt... warm. Like someone had come up to me while I was asleep, and just comforted me, and chased the nightmares away. My nightmares never went away except when I had the few occasional good dreams, but this wasn't a good dream. Still, I liked it better than the nightmares.

Just as I was about to sink into the bottomless pit of sleep, I felt someone shake my shoulder slightly in reality. I groaned as I was pulled harshly from my dreamless sleep, and blinked open my eyes.

There was a soft beeping noise that sounded like a heart rate monitor, and light blinded me. After I got used to the bright light, I saw Jason, Bruce, Dick, Selina, and Dick standing next to the white bed I was laying on, talking about something. "How long have I been out?" I asked groggily as I slowly sat up. They all looked at me, and stopped talking about whatever they had been talking about before.

"A day. How do you feel?" Bruce asked as he stood over my bed. I looked up at him and saw he had a few bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and everyone else came to sit on my bed or sit in a chair next to my bed.

"Kind of tired, but otherwise fine." I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good." He said nodding. I around and saw a newspaper that had been left on my bed. The title read boldly, **Jack Drake sentenced: Guilty. What will happen to Drake Industry?**

My eyes widened at the title, and I smiled. "What will happen to Drake Industry?" I asked Bruce since he probably already heard about the story.

"His wife sold it to Wayne Enterprise when she saw that it was going to start going down. Needless to say, Jack isn't very happy about the choice." Bruce said, looking at the newspaper calmly.

"That's nice to know." I said nodding. I thought back to a conversation I had with Janet, before all of this heir stuff happened.

_~Flashback~_

"You know Janet, I don't think being CEO is worth it if you have to do all this paper work." I said as I watched her read another report.

"Most would think that, mostly Jack. But there a few who really understand what being CEO is like. Perhaps you'll know what it's like one day." Janet said, giving me a glance.

"I don't think so. At least not by myself, anyways. I think I would prefer to have a business partner. Someone whose not like Jack." I said, wrinkling my nose slightly. I saw Janet's lip twitch up slightly.

"Sometimes I wish I had a business partner. I can't say I like this paper work." Janet said, jotting something down on a paper. Janet admitted things to me that she never admitted to anyone else, but even this was shocking.

"Who would you want for a business partner?" I asked finally after a few moments. Janet halted her work, then started again.

"Bruce Wayne. For all that he acts like an idiot, you can't be an idiot and be CEO. Jack is physical proof of that. If someone can fool the media like he has, then I suppose I can trust him with my company." Janet said after a few seconds. I nodded, and silently agreed. I knew Bruce Wayne hid at least _some _of his intelligence. But I wondered sometimes why he did that when he could have been called smart instead of an idiot.

The TV in Janet's office showed a new news story coming on. It showed a photo of Batman and Robin, and something clicked in my mind. Bruce Wayne was the only one who could buy the tools Batman had without the government finding out, he hid his intelligence, and he had as many kids as Batman had sidekicks. How did it take me this long for me to figure it out?

"I see you finally found out." Janet said from her desk. My eyes widened, and I stared at her. She knew? I gave it some thought, and it made sense. Who better to trust her company with than the Batman?

_~Flashback~_

"That's a good idea. Janet would like it." I said softly, putting the newspaper aside. Bruce looked me over before nodding, and turned to leave. Catwoman left with him, looking back at me concerned.

"Out of curiosity, is Damian or you older?" Dick asked suddenly. Why was he asking that?

"Damian is older by a few minutes." I said, blinking my eyes at him.

"Well, looks like the little shit was telling the truth." Jason murmured under his breath.

"What?" I asked confused. What did that even mean?

"I was telling Damian he shouldn't be up, but he said he was fine, and then said he wasn't a baby. Then I said he was the baby of the family, and Damian said it was you that was the baby of the family." Dick said smiling. I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"Baby bird. That could work." Jason said with a snicker. Dick smirked, and laughed a little too. What was that supposed to mean?

"What?" I asked. What could be so funny about 'baby bird'?

"You see, everyone has a bird nickname. Well, except the girls minus you now. Jay called me Big Wing and I call him Little Wing or Jaybird. Jason started calling Damian Demon Bird. Now your stuck with the nickname Baby Bird." Dick snickered. I groaned again. Why did it have to be Baby Bird?

"I trust your feeling well?" Alfred asked as he walked in. I nodded, and watched as Alfred set down a plate of his cookies.

"Keep in mind, I only brought these so you wouldn't have another fall, Mistress Christina." Alfred said, giving me a look.

Dick and Jason gave him a curious look. Did they not know? "You haven't told them." I stated. Alfred shook his head. I knew Alfred was the one in the family who patched the bats up, he would be the one that knew what really happened. He knew that I went unconscious because of exhaustion and hunger, not blood lose from Talia's knife.

"No, but I am telling your brothers now." Alfred said, turning towards my two oldest brothers. They looked curiously at my guilty face, and then back at Alfred.

"Mistress Christina did not faint from blood lose, though that did give her another scar. She fainted from exhaustion and hunger." Alfred said before leaving. He started that talk, he couldn't finish it?

They were staring at me. Dick was looking sad, something he didn't look like much. Jason was pissed. Like, move-out-the-way-before-I-kill-you pissed. "Will you guys stop looking at me like that? If it makes you feel any better, I didn't exactly do it on purpose." I said, turning my head away from them.

"How the hell is it not exactly your fault?" Jason gritted through clenched teeth. I bit my bottom lip, then sighed. I would have to tell them about it sooner or later, might as well get it over with.

"I didn't really want to bring it up, but when I was left at Janet's, I sort of got some not so good disorders." I started carefully.

"Wait. I'm getting Bruce. He needs to hear this." Dick said, standing up and leaving before I could yell no.

I waited as Dick got Bruce, and when he did come back, Bruce was mad. Well, not exactly mad, but very overprotective frustration. Like daddybats with anger mixed in. "What disorders did you talk about?" Dick asked, sitting on my bed again.

I pulled my legs to my chest, and sighed. "Well, they kind of explain why I fainted. Janet noticed that I wasn't eating as much as I should and wasn't sleeping enough either. We both had our own guesses of what I had, but Janet took me to the doctor to know for sure. I was 7 then, and the doctors diagnoses still stands to today. I got diagnosed with OCD, Anorexia, and both Insomnia and Nightmare Disorder. The doctor said that at first I probably had Nightmare Disorder, then I got Insomnia." I explained, waiting for a reaction.

It was basically the same look they all had before, just 10 times worse. "You didn't us about this, why?" Bruce growled. I swallowed thickly.

I wasn't really sure I was ready to admit my secret fear, but I didn't have much of a choice. "When I was 4, Talia had a doctor check me and Damian over for early signs of anything. Damian was perfectly fine, just like Talia wanted. I have a very strong case of OCD, or so the doctor said. He saw that I had it by the age of 4, and Talia didn't really love me anymore after that. That was the reason I got sent to Janet's, and Talia started looking for a cure for it, besides the Pit. I wasn't sure if you guys were going to be like Talia. I mean, she threw me out for OCD. I wasn't sure how you guys would react to me having OCD, Anorexia, Insomnia, and Nightmare Disorder." I said quietly. Silence is what I got in return.

"Does Damian know?" Bruce asked finally. I started messing with the blanket, not looking at him.

"Kind of. He knows about the OCD. He also knows I don't like sleeping because of nightmares and knows I don't eat much. I don't think he knows it's an official disorder that I have." I said, thinking back to the last time I saw Damian. "how is Damian anyways?"

"He was up before you. Tried to get away from Dick so he wouldn't get hugged." Jason mumbled. I sighed in relief, and set my jaw on my knees.

"That's good. I guess he looked worse than it really was." I said.

"What was the doctors name that diagnosed you?" Bruce asked me. I stopped messing with the blanket, and thought back to the woman.

"Her name was Leslie. Janet seemed to think you guys would know her. Do you?" I asked, looking up at Bruce finally. This time he seemed relieved.

He nodded, and sat down in a chair. "I would have thought she would have prescribed pills for something like that." Bruce said.

"She did. And they worked, I was getting a little better. But after Janet died, nobody could get my prescription. I mean, money wasn't really the problem, but you had to be on a list to be able to get them since people have been trying to steal them by saying their picking it up for someone." I said, staring at him as he sighed.

"Who else was put down on the list?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Did you know Janet always thought ahead? She was always two steps ahead of the game. She thought ahead when she decided who to put on the list. You, Alfred, and Slade are the only ones who are allowed to buy them for me besides her. Slade said he was going to try to get them for me, but Jack found out about Slade by looking through Janet's things. He sent people to do things like, shut down any planes he got on. Cut the wire on a motorcycle he rode. I just told him to stop since it wasn't doing any good." I said, remembering the way Slade was like. He sounded so upset, and he said he wished he could do it, but he couldn't. I wish he didn't sound so mad over my problem.

"At least he tried to do something good." Dick muttered under his breath. I giggled at that, and he gave me a look. It would be funny when Slade came around for Halloween. I'm not sure Dick would find it as funny though.

"That's nice to know. You are going to take them when we get them." Bruce said, giving me a sharp look. I nodded, and then laid my legs back down straight out. Sadly, the blanket wasn't covering my feet, and the scar on my foot was shown before I could hide it. Everyone saw it, and then looked at me with wide eyes. Or in Bruce and Jason's case narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just one more thing Jack did that's over with." I muttered. They didn't say anything about it, but I could tell they hated the fact that I had it.

"Get some more sleep. You need it." Bruce said finally. I nodded, and laid back down on the bed. I didn't like sleeping, but after all of what happened, I was very tired. My eyes slid shut and the last thing I saw was Jason and Dick giving me a sympathetic look.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. It seems like such a small amount of time when I started this story as my first story to now. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics**

* * *

Tori POV

The past week had been crazy. Well, mostly just for me. For everyone else it was an almost normal week.

The first thing Dad thought to do was pick up the pills from Dr. Leslie, telling her exactly what happened since she knew about the family secret. Needless to say, Dr. Leslie was mad at me that I had fallen back into my old habits, and then made me swallow my pills. Bruce told everyone in the family, including Barbara, Steph, and Cass, that they had to watch me in case I decided to skip out on my pills. Meaning I had the entire bat clan hovering over my shoulder making sure I took my meds.

The worst part of the week was the look Damian had on his face. He was mad at me for not telling him about my diagnoses, and at the same time he was depressed about what Talia did to him in the hidden base. Getting him to forgive me about not telling him was easy, mostly because I knew he already knew I had issues. Once the anger left his face, all I saw was misery that Talia wanted him dead.

I sighed as I remembered the talk we had about it.

~Flashback~

"She just left me to die. I thought she loved me." Damian muttered broken heartedly. He only ever told me about his feelings, never anyone else. So when finally talked things out, like this, it had gotten to a point where it was bad.

"Damian, I'm not going to lie, it's going to take a while to get over this. It took my entire 10-year-old life to get over this, but you will get over this. Everyone in this house has had to get over some parent related problem, now it's your turn. Besides, you got everyone in this house to help you deal with it. That's more than a lot of us here had." I said with a small smile. Damian nodded and squeezed my hand.

I squeezed his hand gently and looked down when I felt a furry thing touch my leg. "And you get Titus to help. At least he can't tell anyone else what you tell him." I said, letting go of his hand to scratch Titus behind the ear. Damian nodded and scratched Titus's head.

~Flashback~

Hopefully, Damian won't be as mopey this week. Another thing that made this week crazy, I started calling Bruce Dad. Bruce seemed fine with it, but Damian asked why I called him something so simple. All I did was roll my eyes at him and walk away. Damian loved to make things complicated. "Hey, dinners almost ready. Alfie said to take your pills." Jason said, walking into the library.

"I already did. Dad is doing that pill count every time I'm supposed to take them, so either way it's not like I'm getting away with it." I said as I set down the book I had been reading.

"Yeah, I saw Bruce doing that. At least it makes you take your pills." Jason said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't get why you guys think I won't take them. I told you, I stopped taking them because I couldn't get anymore, not because refused to take them." I said as I followed Jason towards the dining room.

"Yeah, but you did stop eating and sleeping." Jason pointed out. Well, he got me there.

"Point. Do you know what Alfred is making?" I asked, trying to get away from the fact that Jason was right.

"Fish, I think. He said Selina was coming over, so he was making her favorite." Jason said casually.

I nodded and thought back to what Bruce and Selina said last night.

~Flashback~

"So, why are we all here, again?" I asked as I was herded into a room with everyone else sitting on a couch by Dad.

I noticed Selina was there, standing in front of everyone else. I sat next to Damian on the couch, and watched as Dad walked next to Selina. "There is something all of you need to know." Dad started. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the obvious and saw Jason, Dick, and Damian roll their eyes. Was I the only polite person here?

"Can you just say it? Alfred just made a fresh batch of cookies." I asked, looking up at Dad and Selina.

"Fine. We thought you all should know that me and Selina are dating." Dad said, his lip twitching up in an amused smirk at our impatience.

"Wouldn't we have figured that out sooner or later without this big meeting?" Dick asked with a blinding smile. Obviously he didn't mind that Selina was dating Dad. I looked over at Damian and saw his face was neutral. He was getting over Talia a little bit, and Damian didn't really hate Selina either. Maybe he was okay with this.

"Alfred said we should have a meeting to officially break the news." Selina said with a smirk. Figures, they wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for Alfred.

"Okay. Can we go now? Alfred said he was making double chocolate chip." I asked with fake excitement. The guys got wide-eyed, and looked at Dad with hope. He nodded with a chuckle and my brothers raced towards the kitchen.

Selina and Dad looked at me questioningly. "Didn't you want some of Alfred's cookies?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but I never said that they were in the kitchen like the guys think." I said, giggling as I walked towards the library.

~Flashback~

I didn't really mind that Selina was dating my dad, really, I kind of liked it. I mean, Selina was nice to me in a way I never really knew. Maybe it was a motherly love. But, how would I know?

When me and Jason made it to the dining room, everyone else was already there. "Before anyone asks, I already took my pills. You can count them if you feel the need to." I said, looking at Dad at the end. Dick's mouth closed, and Damian's lips tightened into a thin line. I nodded, and sat in my chair next to Selina.

Alfred set out all of our plates and we started eating. I still wasn't used to eating as much as I should, but I was definitely eating more than before. I had actually made a new record yesterday and ate all 3 meals of the day, even if they were smaller than normal. "Hey Dad, I've been wondering for a little while. Are me and Damian going to school, or are we figuring something else out?" I asked as I ate a small piece of shrimp.

School was definitely going to be an issue, especially since Damian wasn't used to private school, let alone public school. "You will be going to the same school Dick and Jason went to when summer is over. Damian, you can not put any teachers into a heart attack." Dad said, looking at Damian in the end. I snickered, and ate more shrimp.

"Mistress Christina, I believe you will want this." Alfred said, handing me an envelope. I opened the envelope, and took out the letter. At least it gave me a reason not to eat for a little bit. I scanned through the letter, and my eyes widened.

"You okay, Baby Bird?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said dumbly.

"Who is the letter from?" Damian asked.

"Gotham police. They got record that I was Janet's god-daughter, and want to know if I was abused by Jack. They want me to testify if I did get abused by him." I said, clutching the letter so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Do you want to testify?" Dad asked, looking me in the eyes. Did I want to testify? I wasn't sure. If I did testify, Jack would be put in jail longer, but I would also become a target.

"...No. I'll give them evidence against him, but I want to keep it anonymous." I said after a little while. I put the letter on the table and started eating again.

"We can call Barbara tomorrow and tell her what you said. You can meet Commissioner Gordon at their apartment, and talk to him about it there. Besides, I'm going over to Barbara's anyways." Dick said, scrunching his nose at the fish.

"Of course you were." Jason muttered under his breath. I snickered. Maybe this home wouldn't be so bad as I thought when I came here.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! This is not a chapter, but it does bring up a very important topic. I'm thinking of doing a sequel where Tori is on the Young Justice team 3 years into the future where she is 13 as Red Robin. She would be on the team with all the people on the season 2 Young Justice team. Do you guys think I should make the sequel or just leave it like this? **

**If you think I should make the sequel, I'm settting a up a poll or review if you are a guest.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I got all the votes in, and I already posted the next story. It's called Rise of the Red Robin.**

**It's going to be a cross between young justice and batman comics, so that's where you would look for it. A heads up, I'm going to be camping on the weekend, so I won't be able to post anything since there won't be any internet, but I will be working on the next chapters while I'm away. So expect more chapters after spring break. **


End file.
